Long Way to Happy
by Bruna S
Summary: Edward Cullen e Isabella Dwyer não tinham aparentemente nada em comum. Ele era um bad boy respeitado em toda a escola. Ela era uma aluna nova com fama de louca, de quem todos tinham pena. - RESUMO COMPLETO NA FIC!NC-17/ALL HUMANS!
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Long Way to Happy

**Autora:** Bruna S.

**Shipper:** Edward & Bella

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Romance, Lemon, Drama, All Humans, OOC.

**Resumo:** Edward Cullen e Isabella Dwyer não tinham aparentemente _nada_ em comum.

Ele era um _bad boy_ respeitado em toda a escola. Ela era uma aluna nova com fama de louca, de quem todos tinham pena.

Quando uma fatalidade os coloca internados no mesmo hospital, eles vão entender que nem tudo é o que parece... E que os fantasmas do passado, às vezes, continuam mais presentes do que deveriam.

Agora os dois terão que descobrir como enfrentar os obstáculos que ainda os aguardam... E como lidar com a intensidade do que sentem um pelo outro. Mesmo que, no final, eles demorem um longo tempo para isso.

***

**Prólogo**

_Inferno._ Essa era a palavra que rondava a mente de Edward Cullen, enquanto ele fechava os olhos fortemente, e tampava o nariz com as mãos.

Seu pequeno corpo estava tremendo de frio, e ele tentava conter as lágrimas que sempre insistiam em cair, por mais que aquela cena já tivesse se repetido incontáveis vezes a sua frente.

"Chupa mais, sua vadia imunda!" A voz do homem corpulento encheu o quarto, e Edward abriu os olhos. Ele conseguiu, por entre as frestas do armário onde sua mãe tinha o trancado, vê-la ajoelhada em frente ao homem, com a boca inteira atarraxada em seu pinto.

A ânsia de vômito acometeu seu corpo, mas ele se obrigou a ficar quieto, pois sabia que sua mãe o machucaria se ele fizesse qualquer tipo de barulho. E, como tinha apenas nove anos, sabia o quanto doía quando ela pegava o cinto, e o chicoteava até ele não conseguir respirar mais.

"Se você não me engolir inteiro, não vou pagar nem um centavo por essa boceta fedida!" Ele puxou os cabelos de Elizabeth, e ela engasgou, mas continuou com seu trabalho frenético.

Edward voltou a fechar os olhos, e rezou para o papai do céu que o tirasse dali. Que fizesse sua mãe parar de trancá-lo, e que ele tivesse alguma coisa pra comer.

Não ia agüentar mais isso.

Em um dos poucos dias em que fora para a escola lembrava-se bem da professora falando sobre um lugar chamando inferno. Ela falara que era um lugar muito feio, onde se via coisas horripilantes e onde o demônio vivia. E o demônio, de acordo com ela, era um ser tão monstruoso, que ninguém se comparava a ele. O demônio era mau e sujo. E ele nunca era bom, nem seria, porque havia abandonado o Papai do Céu.

Agora, olhando para sua mãe ajoelhada ali, ele sabia que encontrara o demônio. Sua mãe era o demônio e, ele sabia que se voltasse para a escola, a professora concordaria com ele, porque ninguém podia ser tão cruel quanto ela.

As lágrimas saltaram de seu rosto e Edward mordeu a bochecha para evitar um soluço. Seu peito estava doendo, e ele sentia uma vontade enorme de espirrar, mas nada o faria fazer nenhum barulho.

Ele voltou a abrir os olhos, e rezou para que o homem fosse embora. Da última vez em que um homem fora ali – e isso acontecera há exatas três horas – sua mãe sugerira que Edward brincasse com ele.

E Edward não entendera o que estava acontecendo, até o homem começar a desabotoar as próprias calças. E então, ele correu. Correu o mais rápido que pôde, mas não foi rápido o suficiente, pois sua mãe o encontrara e, desde então, ele estava preso no armário do quarto dela, vendo todas as coisas que ela fazia, sem poder fazer nada.

"_ Por favor, Deus..."_ Edward rezou silenciosamente._ "Faça-me ir embora daqui. Eu prometo ser um bom garoto. Não vou pedir comida toda hora, nem vou gritar quando me baterem. Mas, por favor, me tire de perto dela. _"

Ele soltou um suspiro cansado, e apoiou a cabecinha sobre a porta do armário.

O homem soltou um grito de êxtase e deu uma risada.

E então, Edward decidiu que já era hora de ir embora. Pra sempre.

*******

**N/A: Prólogo bem pequenininho, só pra vocês terem uma ideia sobre os atos do Edward ao longo da fanfic. No próximo capítulo ele a Bella se conhecem. **

**Comentem okay? Vou tentar atualizar rápido. **

**Beijoos!**

**Bruna S.  
**


	2. Acidentes

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum personagem da Saga Twilight me pertence e – embora eu quisesse muito que eles pertencessem – eu me contento em usá-los _sem fins lucrativos_, apenas para divertir minha mente louca com histórias alternativas.

***

**Capítulo Um – Acidentes**

'**  
**

**EDWARD POV**

"Sério, cara. Você tem que parar com essa mania." Jasper resmungou ao meu lado, enquanto mordia um pedaço de sua pizza.

Eu ignorei o que quer que ele tivesse dito, e cocei meus olhos tentando evitar um bocejo. O dia hoje estava uma merda.

Quase todos os dias estavam, mas eu tentei não pensar muito sobre isso. Bloquear minha mente era o melhor que eu tinha a fazer. Ainda mais quando _ela_ havia aparecido de novo, depois de tanto tempo sem dar sinal algum.

"Então... Você viu a nova garota que entrou no nosso ano?" Jasper voltou a tentar chamar minha atenção, dando um tapa em minha cabeça.

"É claro que não." Alice cantarolou sentando-se ao meu lado. "Desde quando Edward nota alguma coisa?"

Alice costumava ser tão irritante quanto uma formiguinha e, embora eu a considerasse minha amiga, ela tinha essa mania horrível de querer se meter aonde não devia.

"Não me olhe desse jeito." Ela soltou uma risada. "Estou falando alguma mentira?"

Não. Alice não era o tipo de garota que provocava a toa. E nos últimos dias eu andava distraído demais, e não podia culpá-los por tentar ter uma conversa normal comigo.

Eu estava sendo um completo idiota.

"Hm, então..." Tentei me focar no assunto sobre o qual eles estavam falando. "Quem é a nova garota?"

Eu não dava a mínima pra quem ela pudesse ser, mas se era sobre isso que eles queriam falar, eu faria um esforço para participar. Agir do modo como eu estava agindo não mudaria nada.

"O nome dela é Isabella Dwyer." Alice falou animadamente, enquanto se remexia na cadeira.

"Ela é a garota mais estranha que eu já vi." Jasper soltou uma risada, enquanto seu olhar passava por todo o refeitório lotado. "Sério, cara, você ia concordar comigo."

"Pare de ser tão maldoso, Jasper!" Alice o repreendeu, franzindo o cenho. "Você nem a conhece de verdade!"

Jasper encolheu os ombros e balançou a cabeça, num pedido silencioso de desculpas.

"Ela não parece tão estranha assim." Alice me encarou. "Apenas parece um pouco triste."

"Isabella não falou uma palavra com ninguém, desde que chegou aqui!" Jasper voltou com sua argumentação, enquanto eu revirava os olhos. "Você considera isso normal?"

Os olhos de Alice se estreitaram e ela fez uma carranca emburrada.

"Você não é mau, Jasper. Pare com isso!"

Era enjoativo ficar perto dos dois. Estava tão óbvio que eles se gostavam, que eu me perguntava porque diabos eles ainda não tinham ficado juntos.

Alice e Jasper tinham sorte. Eu podia imaginar a vida deles, sendo um casal típico americano, com duas crianças remelentas e um cachorro.

Era tão fácil. Eles simplesmente pareciam se encaixar. Toda essa teimosia para ficarem juntos, só me deixava ainda mais irritado.

Nenhum dos dois – por mais que isso não fosse culpa deles – tinham noção do que era sofrer.  
Eu tinha visto muitas coisas nos meus dezessete anos de vida.  
Coisas que eu não queria ver e, principalmente, coisas que eu não queria lembrar.

Mas as lembranças sempre voltavam. Por mais que eu tentasse escapar, elas sempre acabavam retornando para o mesmo lugar.

"Olhe..." Jasper sussurrou. "Isabella Doidona Dwyer."

Olhei para o lado, apenas para me deparar com uma garota sentada em uma mesa sozinha.

Ela usava uma calça jeans surrada, e um casaco enorme por cima dos ombros. Era impossível ver seu rosto, pois seus longos cabelos castanhos formavam uma cortina ondulada ao redor de sua face.

Em minha opinião, todo o burburinho que rondava o refeitório era uma merda de uma idiotice. Não havia nada demais na garota, a não ser o fato dela ser tímida.

Mais uma nerd para a coleção de Forks High School. Eu não sabia o porquê de tanto alvoroço.

"Ela é filha de Phill Dwyer." Jasper me contou, abaixando a voz. "Eles se mudaram há algumas semanas pra cá. O boato que corre... É que ela é louca."

Olhei novamente para a mesa, apenas para constatar que a garota parecia completamente normal. Agora, ela havia tirado um livro velho de sua mochila, e o folheava com todo cuidado, como se ele fosse de cristal.

"Phill é um cara rico. Ela não devia estar vestida assim, como se fosse uma mendiga." Ele voltou a resmungar, enquanto eu revirava os olhos.

"Sério, Jasper!" Alice rosnou. "Pare de falar dessas coisas. A pobre garota deve estar assustada!"

Mas Isabella não parecia notar as fofocas que corriam sobre ela. Ela apenas estava lá, na mesma posição rígida, lendo seu livro calmamente. Seus cabelos continuavam a cair sobre seu rosto e, mesmo estando um dia particularmente fresco em Forks, ela matinha o casaco enorme sobre seu corpo, como se fosse um escudo.

"Parem com isso." Eu sibilei, cansado dessa baboseira. "Por que vocês não cuidam da vida de vocês?"

Minha voz parecia gelo, e eu tinha consciência disso. Mas eu não estava arrependido. Jasper e Alice insistiam em discutir assuntos inúteis, como o dessa nova garota, enquanto havia outras coisas que me preocupavam.

Eu não estava nem aí, se a merda de terceira guerra mundial ia explodir, ou se a garota nova tinha três cabeças. Eu estava pouco me fodendo pra todas essas bobagens.

Eu só queria, pelo menos por alguns minutos, um pouco de paz pra pensar! E os dois que se diziam meus amigos, não estavam ajudando nem um pouco com isso.

"Ih, cara. Você anda muito estressado!" Jasper riu, e me deu um soco no ombro. "Relaxa... Porque a gente não sai hoje a noite? Podemos ir naquele bar que abriu em La Push."

Se fosse um outro dia qualquer, provavelmente eu concordaria com a proposta. Encher a cara, pegar alguma garota... Simplesmente pra esquecer de tudo.

Mas eu não me sentia animado nem pra isso. Eu estava paralisado.

Tudo o que eu queria era voltar pra casa, e talvez assistir um pouco de TV com Esme. Isso provavelmente me acalmaria, embora fosse vergonhoso admitir o quanto eu precisava dela.

Mas, infelizmente, ainda havia metade das aulas do dia para assistir, e o horário de almoço já estava acabando.

"Não, Jazz. Não vou sair hoje." Novamente minha voz saiu fria como gelo.

Alice me lançou um olhar magoado, e eu passei a ignorá-los o resto do almoço, enquanto me concentrava em tentar engolir a comida horrível que havia em meu prato.

Antes do sinal tocar, me levantei e me dirigi à minha sala de Biologia. A matéria era fácil demais, o que significava que, como sempre, a aula seria um tédio.

Não que isso fosse um problema. O foda era ter que agüentar todos os idiotas olhando pra mim.

Suspirei, e entrei na sala vazia, me dirigindo até minha mesa que ficava no fundo.  
Menos mal. Talvez eu até conseguisse tirar um cochilo, pra que ninguém me aporrinhasse.

Cruzei os braços em cima da mesa, e deitei meu rosto sobre eles. No momento em que eu fechei os olhos, o sinal tocou e o burburinho das pessoas se tornou audível.

Eu podia ouvir a conversa idiota que Mike Newton tinha com Eric York, enquanto eles se se sentavam à mesa a minha frente.

Toda a irritação do dia, só piorava a medida em que as conversas iam se tornando audíveis.

O professor Molina entrou em sala de aula rindo e, por algum motivo desconhecido para mim, de repente todos se silenciaram. Pensei seriamente em abrir os olhos para entender o porquê, mas os mantive fechados até sentir um cheiro suave de morango.

Morango...?

Levantei minha cabeça e franzi o cenho enquanto a garota nova se sentava lentamente ao lado. Eu ainda não podia ver seu rosto, pois seus cabelos continuavam formando uma cortina em torno de si.

Ah, ótimo! Eu nunca tive uma parceira de laboratório e agora, além de ocupar o espaço da minha mesa, essa garota ainda era uma tímida doidona.

Era só o que me faltava!

"Eu espero que vocês recebam bem a senhorita Dwyer." O professor Molina pigarreou, claramente desconfortável. "E a aula de hoje será sobre as fases da mitose e da meiose. Por favor, abram seus livros na página 324. Iremos começar com..."

Parei de prestar atenção, enquanto observava a garota ao meu lado.

Ela não poderia manter seu rosto em segredo por muito tempo e, por mais que eu estivesse irritado com o fato dela ter ocupado minha mesa, eu não podia controlar a curiosidade de vê-la.

Não que isso fosse algo demais. Forks já era um lugar cheio de aberrações e uma a mais não faria diferença alguma.

A questão toda, é que quando sua vida é uma merda, algumas coisas idiotas passam a ser distração. Como por exemplo, tentar ver o rosto da caloura, pra não ter que prestar atenção numa aula tão chata quanto de anáfase, prófase, telófase e metáfase.

Urgh.

"Você é Isabella, certo?" Tentei puxar conversa, enquanto Sr. Molina escrevia no quadro.

Ela não fez nenhum movimento para responder. Sua respiração era baixa e controlada. Seus ombros estavam levemente curvados, numa posição claramente defensiva. Ela simplesmente me ignorou, e começou a copiar a matéria do quadro em um caderno velho.

Okay. Agora os boatos sobre ela ser louca faziam todo o sentido. Mas isso não significava que ela podia me ignorar desse jeito.

A irritação apenas aumentou, enquanto eu tentava espiar por entre a cortina de seus cabelos.

Será que ela pensava mesmo que poderia esconder seu rosto dessa forma ridícula? Várias pessoas já deviam ter visto sua face, então eu não via motivo pra tanto suspense.

Essas idiotices adolescentes me irritavam.

E me irritava ainda mais, saber que ela só deveria estar fazendo todo esse drama, por algum motivo fútil feminino. Provavelmente, ela devia estar revoltada por seu pai tê-la trazido para Forks. Eu costumava ouvir as garotas reclamarem sobre a falta de shoppings e lojas.

Hm. Que se dane.

Se essa tal Isabella queria acabar com a sua reputação no primeiro dia de aula, eu não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Peguei meu próprio caderno, mas em vez de copiar a matéria, comecei a desenhar linhas que, por enquanto, não tinham forma de nada.

Minha atenção se voltou completamente para o desenho, até o vento forte da janela se esgueirar para dentro da sala de aula.

E tirar o cabelo de Isabella da frente de seu rosto.

Minha respiração ficou presa dentro da garganta, mas eu divido que alguém, além de nós dois, tenha notado o momento desconfortável.

Isabella era... Diferente.

A primeira vista, seu rosto era apenas bonito.

Ela tinha olhos castanhos enormes, e um nariz pequeno e delicado. Seus lábios eram cheios, preenchidos por uma coloração natural de rosa. Uma garota normal, como qualquer outra.

Mas depois, quando meus olhos percorreram seu rosto novamente, eu percebi algo diferente.

Havia um pequeno corte em sua sobrancelha. Em seu maxilar havia uma mancha arroxeada, que tentava ser escondida por uma camada inútil de maquiagem. Um corte fino cruzava seus lábios, e outro – um pouco maior – se estendia por sua bochecha. Seus olhos estavam injetados, como se ela não tivesse dormido, e tivesse chorado a noite inteira.

E tão rápido quanto havia me encarado, Isabella desviou o olhar e voltou a jogar o cabelo sobre seu rosto.

Que coisa mais... Bizarra.

Quero dizer, ela não parecia tão ruim assim pra ter vergonha dos machucados. Uma pessoa que estivesse olhando de longe, provavelmente não repararia em nenhum deles. Será que ela era tão fútil assim a ponto de não querer ser vista só porque havia caído, ou algo assim?

Argh. Era dessas coisas que eu tinha raiva.  
As pessoas se importavam demais com as aparências e com coisas que não tinham seriedade nenhuma.

E depois, esqueciam de se preocupar com as coisas _realmente_ importantes.

Eu não queria desmerecer ninguém, nem parecer mais maduro ou sábio. Mas algumas coisas não tinham justificativas.

O mundo não era assim tão cor-de-rosa quanto essas garotas pensavam. O mundo era escuro, um lugar de sofrimento e dor, onde todos tinham que estar preparados para o pior.

Eu tinha certeza disso. E só quando eu percebi que não podia permanecer sendo um idiota, foi que minha vida realmente mudou. Eu tomei minha decisão e consegui fugir do inferno.

Suspirei, e lancei um outro olhar de esguelha pra Isabella, apenas para me deparar com seu corpo novamente tenso ao meu lado.

Legal, agora além de tudo eu ia ter que passar o ano inteiro sendo parceiro de uma revoltada louca.

Revirei os olhos, e continuei com meu desenho até ouvir um pequeno gemido ao meu lado.

Franzi a sobrancelha, e voltei a olhá-la. Mas dessa vez o que eu vi me assustou um pouco.

Isabella tinha voltado o rosto em minha direção, e seus olhos estavam arregalados. Seus cabelos estavam embaraçados, formando um emaranhado castanho ao seu redor e eu percebi que eram eles que tinham o cheirinho suave de morango.

Mas não foi isso o que me assustou.

"Por favor... Não diga nada." Ela sussurrou tão baixinho – e com uma voz tão sofrida – que eu quase não pude entender.

Meus olhos se abaixaram para seu tronco, onde ela havia aberto seu grande casaco preto, e eu pude ver a camiseta simples branca que ela vestia por baixo.

Seu corpo era pequeno e delicado. Isabella era tão..._Minúscula_, que eu quase podia afirmar que ela era do tamanho de Alice – embora isso não fosse possível – já que Alice era tão pequena quanto uma fada.

E foi por isso que, com horror, eu notei a grande mancha avermelhada que se formava aos poucos perto de sua barriga.

Ela tinha um corte feio ali, e ele havia se reaberto, porque provavelmente ela não fora ao hospital para dar os pontos necessários.

"Confie em mim..." Sussurrei, enquanto gesticulava para ela tornar a fechar o casaco.

Ser filho de Carlisle Cullen até que tinha suas vantagens, se você pensasse no sentido 'médico' da coisa.

"Professor Molina." Eu interrompi sua aula, no que todos voltaram seu olhar para mim e Isabella. "Será que eu poderia levar Isabella até a enfermaria? Eu acho que ela está com um pouco de febre."

Percebi que Isabella ficou vermelha e abaixou seu rosto, deixando com que a rede de seus cabelos caísse sobre seu rosto novamente.

Encarei o professor Molina firmemente, e ele assentiu confuso, enquanto eu me movia com rapidez – guardando as coisas em minha mochila e jogando a de Isabella em meu ombro, enquanto ela ficava em pé com dificuldade.

Com cautela, eu esperei que ela caminhasse em minha frente, até que nós dois estivéssemos fora da sala de aula.

"E-eu... Não quero ir pra enfermaria." Ela voltou a sussurrar, levantando novamente o rosto e me encarando com seus enormes olhos.

Tentei entender o que essa garota tinha na cabeça, mas apenas assenti, enquanto eu caminhava para meu armário.

Ela me seguiu relutante, apertando sua mão firmemente sobre onde estava o corte.

Com uma eficiência que eu não sabia que tinha, pequei a caixinha de primeiro socorros que Esme me obrigava a ter guardada, e apontei com minha cabeça para uma sala de aula vazia, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Por mais que eu não gostasse de me relacionar com as pessoas e, por mais que minha fama não fosse das melhores na escola, eu não podia permitir que Isabella ficasse desse jeito.

Se houve uma coisa que meus pais me ensinaram, é que nunca se deve negar ajuda a ninguém, ainda mais quando essa pessoa está sofrendo. Foi isso que eles pensaram quando me viram pela primeira vez no hospital – quando eu ainda era um moleque de nove anos, assustado – e foi por isso que eles resolveram me adotar.

Eu agradecia aos céus, todos os dias, por tê-los colocado em minha vida.

E agora, por mais que eu ainda achasse que essa garota era portadora de sérios problemas, eu não podia negar ajudá-la.

"Por que você não se senta?" Perguntei tentando não ser tão grosso quanto normalmente eu seria.

Isabella deu um passo assustado para trás, mas se sentou enquanto outro gemido de dor escapava por seus lábios.

Eu arrastei uma cadeira para sua frente, e esperei enquanto ela hesitantemente tirava seu casaco.

Meu Deus! Ela era tão... Absurdamente frágil, que eu senti medo de tocá-la.

Franzi o cenho, enquanto me perguntava se essa era a coisa certa a fazer. Seria muito mais simples arrastá-la para a enfermaria e depois voltar para a aula.

Nunca foi meu feitio dar um de bonzinho, ainda mais com uma louca desconhecida.

"Você não precisa fazer isso, sabe." Ela murmurou, antes de morder os lábios.

Soltei uma risada sem humor, e decidi que já que eu estava aqui, iria terminar o serviço.

Com todo o cuidado, levantei sua camiseta até o meio de sua barriga, aonde um corte se abrira grosso, e sangrava um pouco mais do que eu esperava.

Tentei evitar me mostrar surpreso, abri a caixa de primeiros socorros – que finalmente havia servido para alguma coisa – e tirei uma toalhinha branca de dentro.

Provavelmente o corte já estava sangrando durante um tempo. O sangue agora já estaria mais grosso, e se eu pressionasse o corte por alguns minutos ele pararia de sangrar novamente.

Não era o ideal fazer isso – ainda mais quando era visível que ela tinha que levar pontos ali -, mas eu, novamente, não podia fazer nada quanto a isso.

Pressionai o corte suavemente e Isabella voltou a soltar um lamento de dor, enquanto fechava os olhos fortemente.

"Então, você vai me contar como isso aconteceu, ou vai continuar agindo como se esses machucados fossem normais?" Perguntei curioso, sem poder evitar o tom um pouco ríspido em minha voz.

Ela abriu os olhos e respirou fundo. Seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas, e eu tentei não pensar na dor horrível pra porra que ela devia estar sentindo.

"Não foi nada demais." Sua voz continuava baixa, quase sussurrada. "Eu caí. Eu costumo cair demais. Às vezes, essas coisas acontecem."

A mentira era tão clara em sua voz quanto eu seu rosto, mas eu não sabia se seria seguro insistir. Envolver-me com esse tipo de coisa era uma bosta e, na realidade, eu nem sabia porquê ainda estava falando com ela.

"Então foi o chão quem te fez isso?" As palavras saltaram de minha boca antes de eu poder controlá-las.

Maldição! Desse jeito, toda minha _imaculada_ reputação iria por água a baixo.

"Na verdade..." Ela soltou um gemido dolorido quando eu apertei levemente a toalha sobre sua barriga. "Eu estava... Erm... Fazendo o café da manhã hoje cedo, e sem querer caí sobre a faca."

Sua voz sussurrada continha uma vergonha tão grande, que eu me perguntei se alguma vez ela já havia se revoltado, ou gritado.

Isabella parecia exatamente o tipo de garota certinha, que só estudava e se dedicava aos pais.

E, a não ser por seu comportamento estranho e pelos machucados, eu poderia dizer que ela se encaixaria perfeitamente no grupo dos _nerds_ de Forks.

"Você não vai mesmo me contar a verdade?"

O sangue finalmente havia estancado e, como muitas vezes eu vira Carlisle fazer, peguei o anti-séptico da caixinha e o borrifei sobre o machucado.

Eu não sentia nojo nenhum em relação ao corte, e me senti relativamente satisfeito, vendo que eu havia seguido todos os procedimentos corretamente. Carlisle já havia me mostrado mais de mil fezes como limpar um corte, ou algo do tipo. Ele sabia que eu queria seguir seus passos na medicina, e se orgulhava de mim.

Não que eu merecesse o orgulho, mas tudo bem.

"A verdade..." Isabella falou pra si mesma, se retraindo ligeiramente enquanto eu pegava uma pomada. "Você quer a verdade?"

Por um momento, eu me assustei com o fato de seu sussurro ter saído levemente mal-criado. Seus olhos continuavam repletos de lágrimas e seus lábios estavam inchados, de tanto que ela os mordia.

"A única verdade que vai chegar até seus ouvidos é que eu sou louca." Sua voz saiu no mesmo sussurro baixo, magoado de sempre. "Não vai demorar muito, sabe. Então talvez não haja mal nenhum em te contar."

Sua voz era doce e tinha um tom tão grande de bondade, que eu me senti culpado perto dela.  
Desviei o olhar de seus olhos castanhos, e esperei pacientemente enquanto ela falava.

"Eu tenho surtos. Crises mentais. Então, às vezes, tenho convulsões e me machuco nos lugares mais inimagináveis. Mas não se preocupe. Eu não vou surtar agora, nem nada disso."

Ela soltou uma risadinha, seguida por uma lágrima.

Tentei entender o porquê da sensação de que ela ainda estava mentindo, mas não pude argumentar mais nada.

O que Isabella havia me contado fazia sentido. Mais sentindo do que a história esfarrapada de cair e se machucar com a faca.

"Sabe, eu acho que vou ter que tampar esse corte." Falei, não comentando nada sobre o que ela havia me revelado.

Isabella balançou a cabeça, e deixou com que eu grudasse meu curativo improvisado – feito de gaze e esparadrapo - sobre sua pele.

"Você vai ter que dar uns pontos aqui." Murmurei, enquanto finalizava o 'trabalho'. "Não é seguro arriscar deixar a ferida abrir, como abriu hoje."

Ela murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível, e voltou a abaixar a cabeça, enquanto eu via o tom rosado se espalhar por sua face.

Suspirei, e olhei para meu relógio, vendo que ainda faltavam dez minutos para a aula que devíamos estar assistindo acabar.

Dez longos minutos na companhia de Isabella.

"Obrigada." Ela voltou a murmurar por fim, ainda sem me encarar nos olhos.

Era estranho estar com ela. Eu não sabia muito bem porquê era difícil controlar meus impulsos ou ainda porquê eu tinha essa necessidade estranha de não querer vê-la sentindo dor.

Eu não era o tipo de cara que iria se apaixonar pela 'estranha' da escola, e iria defendê-la de todos os perigos.  
Por Deus! Toda essa merda de amor verdadeiro e meloso, de andar de mãos dadas e gritar que estava apaixonado... Tudo isso era mentira.

Coisas desse tipo simplesmente não existiam.

Eu duvidaria seriamente do amor – em todas as formas – se eu não tivesse convivido quase toda minha vida com Carlisle e Esme.

Aquilo sim era uma relação.

Ainda era desconfortável pra mim, às vezes, vê-los juntos. Eles tinham uma espécie de conexão, e conseguiam se comunicar apenas através de olhares.

Eu nunca tinha os visto dar mais de um beijo simples a minha frente, e nunca, _nunca mesmo_, meu pai a tinha desrespeitado.

E mesmo assim, eu acreditava que o que eles tinham era único. Nem passava pela minha cabeça _tentar_ ter alguma coisa parecida.

Eu estava marcado. O sangue de Elizabeth corria por minha veias – se esgueirava dentro de mim sorrateiramente – deixando-me sujo... _Podre._

Nenhuma garota merecia ter que ficar perto de mim – e nem eu as queria para mais do que uma rapidinha de vez em quando.

"Hm, então... Você está gostando da cidade?" Pigarreei, tentando quebrar o silêncio desconfortável entre nós.

Isabella suspirou, e balançou a cabeça delicadamente pra cima e pra baixo.

"Forks é linda." Ela sussurrou, parecendo fazer um esforço sobre-humano para continuar com a assunto. "A chuva é reconfortante."

Ela parecia se enquadrar perfeitamente no cenário de Forks. Sua palidez... O fato dela ser minúscula e delicada.

Franzi o cenho, enquanto repassava suas feições por minha mente. Isabella era tão... Familiar.  
Os olhos castanhos enormes, os cabelos chocolates... A pequena covinha que se formava em seu queixo quando ela mordia os lábios.

Tentei me lembrar de onde eu a conhecia, ou com a pessoa com que ela tanto se parecia, mas foi em vão.

Argh. Definitivamente eu estava ficando louco.

"E sua nova casa? Aonde você mora?" Continuei o assunto, tentando acabar com a tensão palpável que havia entre nós.

Isabella suspirou e seu rosto se tornou uma máscara impenetrável de gelo.

"Minha casa é ótima." Ela começou a bater as pontas dos pés no chão impacientemente. "E não é tão perto daqui. Meu pai..." Seus olhos se fecharam por um vago segundo. "Ele resolveu que seria melhor ficarmos afastados da cidade. Nossa casa é bem embrenhada na floresta."

Me deixava nervoso o fato de não conseguir decifrar suas expressões. Era fácil demais para mim, ler todas as pessoas. Isabella, no entanto, parecia uma caixinha de surpresas, a cada vez que eu falava com ela.

Agora, por exemplo, ela me olhava como se eu fosse um predador perigoso e ela quisesse me enfrentar.

Mas, no momento em que eu me remexi na cadeira e lhe lancei um sorriso tranqüilizante, ela simplesmente voltou com a expressão de dor e medo nos olhos.

Que diabos! Essa garota estava me confundindo e, pior, estava me fazendo agir como se eu me preocupasse com ela.

Revirei os olhos e quase dei um pulo de graças a Deus quando o sinal tocou, indicando que eu já poderia me livrar desse momento constrangedor.

Ignorando meu cérebro, meu corpo resolveu se rebelar, e eu estiquei minha mão, num oferecimento mudo de ajuda para que ela se levantasse da cadeira.

Isabella ficou parada alguns segundos, simplesmente fitando minha mão e, então a segurou com firmeza, enquanto tornava a corar.

No momento em que nossas peles se tocaram, eu senti uma corrente elétrica percorrer meu corpo. Suas mãozinha era minúscula e macia e, embora eu tivesse ficado estático com o choque que me percorreu, tomei o cuidado de segurá-la com delicadeza, pois a sensação que eu tinha era de quê a qualquer segundo, Isabella se desfaria em mil pedaços a minha frente.

"Obrigada, Edward." Ela sussurrou, e prendeu seus olhos nos meus por um instante.

Tive que conter o impulso de acariciar suas mãos com a ponta de meus dedos e de puxá-la mais pra perto. Esse tipo de reação não costumava acontecer comigo, por isso, eu apenas mantive uma distância segura dela, me xingando interiormente por agir como um idiota.

"De nada, Bella." Sussurrei em resposta, mal percebendo quando o apelido escapuliu por meus lábios.

Ela me olhou surpresa e depois, escorregou seus dedos delicadamente sobre a minha mão. A corrente elétrica continuava lá, mais forte a cada segundo, e eu me perguntei se ela também estaria sentindo.

"Adeus." Bella murmurou, pegando sua mochila, enquanto voltava a fechar o casaco cobre seu tronco.

Ela me lançou um último olhar intenso, e saiu da sala, caminhando lentamente.

E...

Que porra tinha sido essa?

Deixei um gemido frustrado escapar por meus lábios, enquanto sentia minha pele formigar aonde ela tinha tocado.  
E tentei não pensar no fato de que Isabella tinha agido como se eu nunca mais fosse vê-la.

Porque agora era uma questão de honra descobrir o que tinha acontecido com essa garota.

*******

Quando eu cheguei em casa, estranhei o silêncio.

Eu já havia me acostumado com Esme sempre ouvindo alguma música, ou assistindo TV. Na época em que Emmett – meu outro irmão adotivo – ainda não havia ido para a faculdade, eu me acostumara a ouvir os gritos que ele dava, ou o barulho alto do vídeo game.

Não importa como fosse o dia, sempre havia algum barulho em casa.

Hoje, no entanto, tudo estava no mais absoluto silêncio e não havia ninguém a vista.

Tentei conter meus pensamentos sobre algo ruim que pudesse ter acontecido, e joguei minha mochila em cima do sofá da sala, enquanto caminhava para o grande piano que havia perto da parede.

Suspirei e fechei meus olhos. Já fazia algum tempo que eu não tocava. Desde que _a desgraçada_ aparecera.

Era outra coisa que ela conseguira tirar de mim. Mas eu não iria deixar com que isso me afetasse mais. Eu tinha que seguir em frente.

Sentei-me e, com suavidade toquei as primeiras notas de "_Clair de Lune_", sentindo o prazer imenso que a música me fazia sentir.  
Meus ombros relaxaram e eu deixei um sorriso escapar por meus lábios, enquanto a melodia fluía por meus dedos.

Fiquei tão absorvido pelos sons e pela necessidade de interpretar a música com perfeição, que levei um susto quando senti as mãos de Esme – quentes e macias – acariciarem suavemente meu cabelo.

"Fazia tempo que você não tocava." Ela falou suavemente, enquanto se sentava ao me lado no piano. "Eu estava preocupada."

Encarei seu rosto em forma de coração e sorri, enquanto continuava a música.

"Tudo bem, mãe. Não aconteceu nada."

O sorriso de Esme aumentou, e ela deitou a cabeça em meu ombro, enquanto me observava finalizar a música sem nenhum erro.

"Eu e seu pai queremos te contar uma coisa." Ela falou suavemente, passando as braços por meus ombros. "Por isso, vamos esperar até ele chegar para te contar. Acho que você vai ficar feliz!"

Esme se levantou e começou a andar pela casa animadamente, embora – claramente – ela estivesse agitava com qualquer que fosse a notícia que tinham pra me dar.

Revirei os olhos em divertimento, e continuei tocando – agora algumas músicas mais animadas – enquanto ouvia Esme falar da nova casa que ela ia decorar.

"É um pouco longe daqui. Mas Forks é tão pequena que não vai fazer diferença, mesmo assim." Ela começou a ajeitar os quadros na parede, mais por hábito do que por qualquer outra coisa. " O homem que me contratou tem muito bom gosto, então vai ser fácil trabalhar com ele."

Nós ficamos nessa de conversar até quase anoitecer e, finalmente, Carlisle chegar em casa.

Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto também, e me abraçou fortemente, parecendo alegre com qualquer que fosse a notícia que fossem me dar.

"Você não vai acreditar!" Esme quicou, segurando a mão de Carlisle com força. "Nós achamos uma pista da sua mãe biológica, Edward!"

As palavras dela penetraram meu cérebro com lentidão. Eu não entendi direito o que estava acontecendo, até o pânico me preencher aos poucos.

A respiração ficou presa em minha garganta, enquanto lentamente, uma queimação estranha se instalava na boca de meu estômago.

Tentei aspirar o ar, mas eu sentia como se houvesse um grande peso em meu pulmão, que o impedia de continuar seu trabalho.

Levantei meu olhar para meus _pais_ e, pela primeira vez, desde que eu fora adotado por eles, me senti verdadeiramente culpado por ter mentido.

O desespero cresceu e eu mordi meu lábio inferior para evitar um grito de terror.

"E-eu não quero conhecê-la." Murmurei, tentando passar convicção em minha mentira. "_Vocês_ são meus pais agora. Eu não preciso de mais ninguém, além de vocês."

"Mas Edward..." Esme caminhou lentamente até mim, franzindo o cenho. "Imagine a dor que ela pode estar sentindo. Ela pode ter te perdido, Edward. Querido, você nem ao menos se lembra dela e..."

"Não!" Eu rosnei. "Não me importa quem ela é, ou o que ela pode estar sentindo. Minha vida é com vocês!"

"Nós não vamos te abandonar, filho." Carlisle argumentou. "Nós te amamos e só queremos que você seja feliz. Conhecê-la pode te fazer bem e..."

Mas eu o ignorei, enquanto mil e um planos passavam por minha cabeça.

"Eu tenho que ir." Sussurrei desorientado, apalpando meu bolso. "Alice e Jasper já devem estar me esperando. Depois nós conversamos sobre isso."

Senti o metal gelado na chave do carro em meus dedos, e corri até a porta, aonde meu Volvo me aguardava.

Sair. Sim, eu precisava pensar em alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa que me afastasse desse pesadelo horrível.

Entrei em meu carro e, sem hesitar, pisei fundo no acelerador enquanto dirigia até La Push.

Eu pensei que estava acabado. Pensei que ela finalmente pararia de me atormentar, e que eu não teria que me arriscar tanto pra mantê-la longe.

Mas será que isso um dia acabaria? Será mesmo que ela me deixaria em paz, se eu fizesse tudo o que ela quisesse?

Provavelmente não. Putas serão sempre putas, no final das contas.

Mas deixá-la se aproximar da minha família – _da coisa que eu mais prezava no mundo inteiro_ – não estava em cogitação.

Por isso, talvez, eu tivesse que retomar com minhas antigas ligações. E isso não seria um problema pra mim.

Suspirei, e pisei ainda mais fundo no acelerador enquanto tentava bloquear as imagens nojentas da minha infância de minha mente.

Esse pavor que eu sentia era um problema e eu sabia disso. Mas essa noite, nada me impediria de tentar _esquecer_. Eu só queria poder arrancá-la da minha cabeça; tirá-la completamente da minha vida, e fingir que eu havia nascido na família Cullen. Que meu sangue era bom e digno, e não um lixo como o eu sabia que na realidade era.

Estacionei o carro em um beco fétido e escuro. O novo "bar" funcionava clandestinamente, porque não era permitido a venda de bebidas para menores de 21 anos em nenhum outro lugar – ou pelo menos em nenhum outro lugar _legalizado_.

O cheiro de lixo me atingiu em cheio quando eu abri a porta, e eu fiz questão de ignorá-lo, enquanto caminhava em direção à enorme casa iluminada, no qual uma música estrondosa e alta soava em batidas desordenadas.

Assim que me viram na porta me deixaram entrar. Eu era conhecido por aquela área; todos sabiam _muito bem_ quem eu era e, com toda certeza, não me negariam a participação em uma festinha como aquela.

"Edward!" Ouvi a voz de Tanya Denali – a vadiazinha mais gostosa de Forks – exclamar meu nome com satisfação. "Seus amigos me disseram que você não viria hoje."

Eu a encarei, e sorri malicioso quando vi o vestido curto e colado de renda que ela usava. Suas pernas eram longas e esguias, e seus peitos redondos e grandes saltavam pelo decote em "V" de sua roupa.

"Oi, gatinha." A multidão de pessoas me jogava pra cima dela, mas eu não liguei pra isso. Eu precisava _mesmo_ de alguém pra aliviar minha tensão, no fim das contas. "Mudei de ideia. Eu não podia desperdiçar uma noite como _essa_, afinal."

Ela deu uma risadinha baixa e lambeu os lábios de forma provocante.

"Por que você não vem comigo comprar uma bebida?" Ofereci, ansioso por um pouco de álcool. "Depois a gente pode se divertir um pouquinho."

Seus olhos azuis brilharam, enquanto ela ajeitava os cabelos loiros sobre os ombros.

"É claro, Eddie. Vai ser um _prazer_."

Eu soltei uma gargalhada e passei meu braço por sua cintura, apertando seu corpo contra o meu. Tanya não era nenhuma santa e eu gostava disso. Ela já entendera que não ia conseguir nada sério comigo, então se contentava com as nossas eventuais noitadas.

Eu não queria – nem precisava – de um relacionamento de verdade em minha vida. Isso só ia complicar mais as coisas e trazer ainda mais preocupações para as tantas que eu já tinha.

"Onde estão as bebidas, princesa?" Perguntei, enquanto caminhávamos pelo meio da multidão adolescente.

"Bem ali." Ela apontou para um balcão de madeira, aonde uma mocinha de não mais de quinze anos, vendia cervejas e bebidas alcoólicas de todo o tipo.

Sorri, e caminhei até lá com dificuldade, puxando Tanya em minha direção. O cheio forte de álcool me atingiu e eu joguei uma nota de dez dólares sobre o balcão, enquanto pegava três cervejas de uma vez.

"Nossa, eu senti falta de você por aqui!" Tanya riu, passando uma unha por meu pescoço lentamente. "Por que você sumiu, amorzinho?"

Eu não devia satisfação nenhuma à ela, por isso, apenas abri uma das cervejas e tomei um longo gole – sentindo a sensação boa do álcool descer por minha garganta.

"Aonde estão Jasper e Alice?" Perguntei pra mudar de assunto.

"Eles já foram embora." Tanya revirou os olhos. "A festa estava pesada demais pra eles, sabe. Idiotas."

Ela revirou os olhos, e tirou um cigarro e um isqueiro de sua bolsinha, sorrindo de um jeito provocante, antes de dar uma tragada profunda.

Nós ficamos alguns poucos minutos em silêncio – eu bebendo e ela fumando – antes dela me oferecer seu cigarro, e começar a passar as mãos por meu peito, se movendo ao ritmo na música agitada que tocava.

"Você fez falta aqui." Ela falou em meu ouvido, enquanto eu segurava o cigarro em uma mão, e agarrava sua cintura com a outra.

"Não vou ficar longe de novo." Respondi.

Essa resposta era a última que eu queria dar, mas agora eu não tinha saída. Elizabeth conseguira me tornar exatamente o que eu teria me tornado, se continuasse a viver com ela. Se não tivesse fugido, ainda moleque, pra tentar uma vida nova.

E isso era o que mais me revoltava.

Mas pelo menos, eu tinha a consciência de que só fazia essas coisas, pelo bem da minha família. Eu não deixaria Elizabeth se aproximar. Nem fodendo, eu a deixaria ficar perto de Esme e Carlisle e envenená-los com seu papinho de coitada.

"Relaxa, gatinho." Tanya subiu suas mãos para meu pescoço, e colou seu corpo ao meu enquanto mordia meu pescoço de forma provocante. "Aproveite a festa, vai."

Eu deixei a terceira garrafa de cerveja – já pela metade – sobre uma mesinha, e traguei o fim do cigarro, antes de jogá-lo no chão. Depois, segurei Tanya pela bunda, enquanto ela envolvia meu quadril com suas pernas longas, e se colava a mim.

Ninguém prestava atenção na gente. Estavam todos tão bêbados e tão doidões, que era como se Tanya e eu estivéssemos completamente a sós.

Sorri maliciosamente, e grudei meus lábios nos dela – o gosto podre de cerveja e álcool se misturando com o meu – enquanto minhas mãos escorregavam para sua bunda, como forma de apoio.

"Você é _tão_ gostoso, Edward." Ela gemeu em meu ouvido, enquanto minha boca escorregava para seu pescoço.

Tanya havia passado o mesmo perfume enjoativo de sempre, que não fazia uma combinação muito boa com os outros cheiros que ela exalava, mas eu não liguei pra isso.

Seus peitos enormes estavam quase colados em meu rosto, balançando de forma provocativa em minha frente.

Arranhei meus dentes em sua pele, antes de colocá-la no chão e arrastá-la para a fora daquele lugar.

O álcool já estava me deixando meio tonto, mas eu sorri quando – no caminho – um cara me ofereceu um copo de plástico cheio de vodka.

Tomei tudo num gole só, adorando a sensação de ardência na garganta. Depois, puxei Tanya para meu lado, e saí para o beco que fedia a lixo.

"Edward..." Ela soltou uma risadinha estridente e voltou a se colar em meu corpo, esfregando seu quadril contra o meu.

Não havia absolutamente ninguém ali, e eu a puxei para um lugar ainda mais escuro aonde era possível ouvir os ratos fuçando no lixo.

Tanya não pareceu se importar com isso, e apenas voltou a me beijar; suas mãos escorregando de forma perigosa até o meio de minhas pernas.

"Você gosta disso, não é?" Ela suspirou, enquanto eu soltava um grunhido de satisfação. "É claro, você não ia ficar longe tanto tempo, Eddie."

Seus dedos trilharam um caminho perigoso até meu zíper, esfregando minha ereção já aparente.

"Tanya..." Eu tentei pará-la, sentindo uma sensação estranha dentro do peito.

"Edward..." Ela sorriu, e se ajoelhou no chão sem pudor nenhum. "Quando você voltar a vender cocaína, não se esqueça de me procurar, amor."

Suas palavras trouxeram um turbilhão dentro de mim.

Em um momento, ela apenas estava falando e, no outro, suas mãos tinham puxado minha cueca pra baixo e libertado minha ereção.

Segurei seus cabelos entre meus dedos, enquanto ela cobria meu pênis com sua boca úmida.

Eu não queria sentir isso. Não queria sentir a _porra_ do prazer enquanto ela me chupava. E eu _não queria_ saber que ela só fazia isso para eu dar um desconto com a coca, quando eu fosse vender.

Tanya era ardilosa e sabia muito bem como conseguir as coisas.

Mas era simplesmente impossível controlar. Sua boca se apertou em meu membro, enquanto ela massageava a base de meu pênis com suas mãos, e praticamente _engolia_ toda minha extensão.

O prazer veio, enquanto eu grunhia, e começava a estocar dentro de sua boca.

_Caralho!_

Senti o prazer ir aumentando, cada vez que eu ia mais fundo em seus lábios, e sua língua se movia sobre minha pele.  
Minha cabeça rodou e, de repente, eu não estava mais em um beco imundo, sendo chupado por uma loira escultural.

Por um segundo, eu era novamente o garotinho preso dentro do armário, vendo sua mãe chupar o pau de um cara qualquer que estava pagando à ela pra fazer isso.

O pânico se misturou com o prazer, mas eu não podia mais voltar atrás.

Puxei os cabelos de Tanya com força, e gemi quando meu clímax chegou e meu gozo explodiu em sua boca.

Ela riu, deixando meu líquido escorrer por seu rosto.

"Senti sua falta, Edzinho." Ela gargalhou, enquanto lambia os lábios. "Não suma ouviu?"

Mas eu já estava puxando minha cueca para cima e abotoando minha calça, enquanto a deixava plantada para trás.

Meus passos estavam vacilantes, e eu tentei me manter lúcido enquanto o nojo pelo o que eu tinha feito se instalava em mim.

Meu estômago se revirou, e eu tentei respirar com calma, enquanto a chuva começava cair torrencialmente pela rua.

"_Você acha que vai conseguir se livrar de mim, garotinho?"_ A voz de Elizabeth penetrou minha mente. "_Não importa pra onde você corra,_filhinho_, eu sempre vou estar um passo a frente."_

Por quê? Por que ela não podia simplesmente me deixar em paz? Por que ela ainda tinha que continuar em mim, me lembrando constantemente do monstro que eu era, e por culpa dela!?

Tentei respirar. Meu estômago voltou a se rebelar, e eu caí no chão sujo, enquanto a chuva me encharcava todo.

O gosto do fel penetrou minha boca, e a bílis subiu por minha garganta, arranhando a pele já sensibilizada pelo álcool.

Tentei conter o vômito, mas foi em vão. No minuto seguinte eu já tinha botado tudo pra fora, e o que me restava agora era apenas o gosto amargurado do desespero em minha língua.

Levantei-me com dificuldade, sentindo minha cabeça rodar e rodar, e caminhei trôpego até meu Volvo.

Eu não percebi que estava chorando, até me sentar no banco e enfiar a chave na ignição.

Só de imaginar o rosto de decepção de Carlisle e Esme... Deus!

O que eu estava fazendo?

"Mantendo-a longe." Murmurei para mim mesmo. "Mantendo-a longe deles."

Liguei o carro com brusquidão, enquanto minha cabeça latejava fortemente.

Respirei profundamente, e enfiei o pé no acelerador com força arrancando o mais rápido que foi possível.

"_Idiota! Como você é um completo idiota Edward!_" minha mente me repreendeu, embora até esse ato doesse como o inferno.

Minhas mãos estavam tremendo. A estrada estava balançando a minha frente, enquanto os números do velocímetro subiam de forma rápida.

Meu coração disparou dentro do peito e eu virei o volante para a esquerda com força, saindo do caminho de um carro que vinha em minha frente.

E então, antes que eu pudesse me dar conta do que estava acontecendo, vi a luz forte cegar meus olhos.

A buzina alta do caminhão penetrou meus ouvidos e, antes que eu pudesse sequer _pensar_ em desviar, ouvi o barulho do metal se chocando contra metal.

E então, a dor.

Meu corpo voou para frente se chocando contra o vidro do carro, que não parava de rodar e rodar, e rodar e rodar...

Gritei, em pânico enquanto cada minúscula parte de meu corpo parecia ser esmagada, cortada, e machucada.

Meus olhos se fecharam, e eu pensei que a dor fosse me matar. Tanta, tanta, tanta dor.

Tentei respirar, mas havia alguma coisa _muito_ pesada esmagando meus pulmões. O ar ficou preso, saindo e entrando com dificuldade, enquanto eu tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

E então, tudo simplesmente acabou.

E tudo o que eu conseguia sentir era a escuridão.

Mais nada.

**_Fim do Capítulo 1_**

* * *

**_N/A: _**___Gente, perdão a demora pra postar! Eu fiquei mais enrolada do que eu pensei que ficaria com a escola, então não tive muito tempo de escrever. Mas agora que eu saí de férias as coisas vão caminhar mais rápidas!_

___Eu espero que vocês não tenham ficado muito confusos com esse capítulo. Eu quis mostrar dois lados diferentes do Edward, e algumas coisas ficaram confusas de forma proposital, então, por favor, continuem acompanhando!_

___Espero que tenham gostado!_

___Deixem Reviews, ok? Eu quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando!_

___Beijos, beijos, beijos,_

**___ Bruna S.  
_**


	3. Internado

**Capítulo 2 – Internado**

_  
**Edward POV**_

"Ele está acordando." A voz rouca de Esme penetrou meus ouvidos.

Tentei me mover, mas meu corpo inteiro doía.

"Aonde foi que nós erramos, meu amor?" Carlisle sussurrou, embora eu ainda pudesse ouvi-lo. "Por que Edward teve que se meter com bebidas?"

Eu podia ouvir a decepção em sua voz; o medo que cobria cada uma de suas palavras.

Lembrei-me vagamente do que tinha acontecido... De Tanya, do acidente.  
Minha cabeça latejou, e eu soltei um gemido de dor que queimou minha garganta.

"Filhinho!" Senti as mãos quentes de Esme em meu rosto, em minhas mãos; acariciando cada partezinha como se eu fosse um bebê. "Edward, você está me ouvindo?"

Ela estava chorando. Minha _mãezinha_ estava chorando e, novamente, a culpa era toda minha.  
Abri os olhos com dificuldade, enquanto a iluminação forte do quarto me cegava momentaneamente.

"Mãe?" A chamei fracamente, sentindo a vergonha penetrar meu corpo. "Desculpe, mãe. Desculpe."

Ela soluçou alto, e eu senti a mão de Carlisle em meus cabelos também.

Eles ainda eram tão bons, mesmo com tudo o que eu tinha feito...

"Vai passar, amorzinho." Esme sussurrou. "A dor vai passar..."

Mas doía tanto que eu duvidava que isso fosse possível. Respirar era como facas em meu peito, e minha perna direita latejava intensamente, como o sangue pulsando sob um hematoma.

Tentei me mexer, mas minha cabeça girou, e eu resolvi que voltar para a inconsciência seria melhor.

Dor. Tanta dor.

***

**Uma semana depois...**

"Por que você fez isso, filho?" Carlisle perguntou tristemente, enquanto checava meu pulso.

Eu tentei encará-lo nos olhos, mas não consegui.

"Eu estou arrependido." Murmurei, tentando convencer a mim mesmo que ele iria me perdoar. "Foi só uma... Fase ruim."

"Você teve sorte que o caminhoneiro não deu queixa na polícia, Edward." Ele me repreendeu, enquanto cutucava os pontos do corte profundo de meu braço. "Infelizmente, por causa da sua inconseqüência, você não sairá tão cedo daqui."

Eu olhei para mim mesmo, e soltei um suspiro de exasperação.

Minha perna estava engessada. Eu tinha duas costelas quebradas. Um corte horrível no braço e outro na barriga. Minha sobrancelha esquerda havia sido mutilada, e manchas roxas enormes se espalhavam por todo meu corpo.

"Sabe, foi um milagre você não ter morrido." Carlisle comentou como se aquilo não o afetasse.

Eu sabia muito bem o quanto ele estava preocupado e isso me matava de culpa. Eu queria poder voltar atrás. Queria poder não ter bebido daquele jeito, ou cedido tão facilmente à putinha da Tanya.

Pelo menos – e eu agradecia aos céus por isso! – o assunto de Elizabeth não voltara à tona. Meus pais nem pareciam se lembrar desse detalhe e isso me acalmava de forma surpreendente.

"Eu sei, pai. Não vai se repetir." Sussurrei, enquanto gemia com a dor do esforço de me levantar. "Eu tenho mesmo que sair daqui?"

Carlisle revirou os olhos, enquanto me apoiava pelos ombros.

"Você tem que começar a se mover Edward. Andar pelo pátio do hospital vai te fazer bem. Seus músculos vão se atrofiar se você continuar só deitado aí!" Ele pegou as muletas que estavam ao lado da porta, e me ajudou a caminhar com elas pacientemente.

"Tudo bem."

Eu não ia contrariá-lo. Não quando era visível em sua voz o quanto ele se preocupava comigo. E, além do mais, ficar nesse hospital me entediava. Eu queria voltar logo pra casa, andando e agindo normalmente, sem sentir essas merdas de dores cada vez que eu me movia.

O pátio do hospital parecia mais um jardim enorme. Vários pacientes estavam tomando sol – o que era _muito raro_ em Forks – enquanto outros estavam sentados em banquinhos, lendo ou fazendo alguma coisa do tipo.

Eu suspirei entediado, enquanto os raios de sol esquentavam de uma forma boa minha pele.

"E agora?" Perguntei, olhando para os lados, em busca de um lugar calmo para sentar.

"Porque você não se senta perto da nova paciente?" Meu pai sugeriu calmamente, enquanto me encaminhava para um banco em baixo de uma árvore.

Raios de sol batiam no cabelo castanho da menina, o deixando com incríveis tons de ruivo. O cabelo me era familiar, mas eu não reconheci na hora quem ela era.

"Edward, fique aqui algum tempo okay?" Meu pai olhou para seu bip, que havia apitado. "Eu preciso ver um paciente agora."

Com dificuldade, caminhei com a muleta até o banco onde a garota estava sentada de costas. Ela não se mexeu quando eu me sentei ao seu lado, nem fez qualquer sinal de que estava me notando.

E foi aí que eu notei quem ela era.

"Hm, oi Isabella." Falei calmamente, grato por não ser o único adolescente naquele local.

O tédio já estava me matando, então ia ser bom ter ao menos uma pessoa conhecida – embora eu tivesse esquecido que ela existia no momento em que deixei a escola – para conversar durante minha permanência ali.

Isabella se assustou e olhou pra mim surpreendida, com os olhos arregalados.

Ela estava tão... Pálida. Mortalmente pálida, se eu pudesse usar a expressão. Nem o sol quente do dia, parecia devolver a seu rosto a coloração rosada que ele costumava ter.

"Edward." Ela falou meu nome no seu habitual tom sussurrado, enquanto percorria seu olhar por meu corpo. "O-o que aconteceu?"

Isabella parecia sinceramente preocupada comigo, e eu estranhei que ela estivesse tentando puxar assunto.

"Acidente de carro." Respondi simplesmente.

Seus olhos se suavizaram, e ela mordeu o lábio inferior levemente, ainda me encarando.

"E por que você está aqui?" Perguntei.

A expressão assustada voltou para seu rosto. Os pequenos machucados continuavam espalhados por sua face, manchando sua pele de marfim de um jeito extremamente brusco.

"E-eu..." Ela suspirou e começou a torcer as mãos umas nas outras. "Não é nada, realmente."

Há. Ela realmente acreditava que iria mudar de assunto com esse papinho?

Isabella era uma menina curiosa; diferente das que eu conhecia. Isso era chato, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu sentia uma coisa estranha em relação à ela.

Eu tinha vontade de saber sua história. Tinha vontade de descobrir porque ela agia o tempo todo como se alguém estivesse apontando uma arma pra sua cabeça.

"Ah, me conte. Agora eu quero saber." Insisti, tentando quebrar a barreira de gelo que a cobria meticulosamente.

Isabella me encarou com seus enormes olhos castanhos, enquanto suspirava.

"E-eu tentei me matar."

Suas palavras flutuaram de sua boca como uma brisa, tão baixas que eu quase não pude entendê-las. Eu fiquei chocado com o que ouvi e, por um momento, apenas a encarei com o cenho franzido, tentando imagina-la fazendo algo desse tipo.

"Tudo bem, não precisa falar nada." Ela sussurrou, depois que eu fiquei calado, sem ao menos encará-la. "Eu... Devia ter sido mais eficiente. Só isso."

A voz de Isabella estava tão repleta de pânico, que eu me senti mal por ela.

Não era hora de ter pena de ninguém, nem de me fingir de pecador arrependido.  
Mas eu não pude conter a onda de tristeza que me acometeu quando eu olhei para seu rosto.

Sua expressão era tão familiar à minha própria. Eu quase podia vê-la refletida em mim mesmo, enquanto a melancolia passava por seus olhos castanhos.

"Sinto muito." Murmurei em resposta, sem coragem de perguntar porque ela teria feito uma coisa dessas.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e não disse mais nada.

Ficamos um ao lado do outro por quase dez minutos, sem emitir uma palavra.

"Erm, como está seu corte?" Mudei de assunto finalmente, querendo ouvir sua voz novamente.

Será mesmo que ela entendia como eu me sentia? Será que, finalmente, eu havia encontrado uma pessoa que compreendia _plenamente_ o que era o medo? Do jeito com que eu compreendia?

Não era possível, que com esses olhos, Isabella não compreendesse. Só... Não era possível.

"Eles deram os pontos quando eu vim pra cá." Ela falou, parecendo aliviada de mudar de assunto. "Mas você fez um ótimo trabalho. Digo, o corte não sangrou mais."

Ela parecia tão... _Frágil_ enquanto falava comigo. Sua palidez era estarrecedora; tão apática, que eu me perguntei se ela estaria se sentindo bem.

"É engraçado." Isabella murmurou, depois que nós continuamos em silêncio. "Essa era a flor preferida da minha mãe." Ela apontou para uma pequena gérbera vermelha, que crescia entre os canteiros das árvores.

Suas palavras estavam lentas, emboladas por uma calma que não era normal.

"Isabella... Você está bem?" Eu me aproximei dela e segurei suas mãos, sentindo o suor frio que se acumulava nelas.

Ela virou o rosto em minha direção lentamente, parecendo estar quase dormindo.

"Eles me deram um remédio." Ela sussurrou. "Eu estou tão cansada."

Cada movimento que eu fazia doía irritantemente - meus machucados pinicavam, ardiam e coçavam como o inferno -, mas eu me obriguei a me arrastar mais para seu lado, estranhando que ela tivesse ficasse tão sonolenta desse jeito.

"Calma. Continue falando comigo." Insisti, olhando para os lados em busca de alguém que pudesse a ajudar. "Quais são as _suas_ flores favoritas?"

Isabella piscou fortemente e deu outro suspiro cansado.

"Eu não sei. Nunca pensei sobre isso." Ela bocejou, e seus olhos se fecharam quase completamente. "Eu preciso dormir. Estou tão cansada."

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa – o que era meio impossível por causa da minha perna – um enfermeiro chegou; loiro, alto, parecendo novo demais para estar ali.

"Acho que você já tomou sol o suficiente por hoje, Isabella." Ele falou sorrindo, enquanto me encarava com o cenho franzido. "Vamos descansar, princesa?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou lentamente; tão magra naquela camisola larga de hospital que eu quase me levantei para ajudá-la – até, é claro, me lembrar da porcaria da perna.

"Tchau, Edward." Ela bocejou enquanto o enfermeiro a apoiava pelo braço.

Será que ela tinha tido outra 'crise de loucura'? A história que ela me contara sobre seus surtos psicóticos ainda parecia um pouco estranha pra mim, mas essa era a única explicação que eu conseguia enxergar pra tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Se ela conseguia machucar a si mesma, talvez fosse bom darem esses remédios pra ela, no fim das contas.

Eu não queria que Isabella se machucasse. Não que eu gostasse dela, ou algo assim. Mas ela não parecia o tipo de pessoa que merecia sofrer. Ela era como uma bonequinha, toda delicada e pequenininha.

Era estranho olhar pra ela, e pensar que ela tivesse tanta força pra se machucar de uma forma tão brutal.

Era como pensar numa criança indefesa, que não podia fazer nada pra se proteger. E isso me revoltava. Porque eu nunca fora de sentir pena de ninguém, nem de _querer_ conhecer pessoas, que não estivessem diretamente ligadas a mim.

Mas Isabella tinha alguma coisa... Ah, eu não sabia explicar. Ela só era diferente.

"Edward." Meu pai voltou algum tempo depois, quando o tédio já estava começando a me irritar. "Desculpe, filho. Foi um caso urgente."

Pensei em resmungar, mas fiquei quieto.

"Pai... O que você sabe sobre Isabella?" Perguntei, me lembrando que fora ele quem sugerira que eu me sentasse perto dela.

"Ah." Ele deu um suspiro triste. "O caso dela foi muito comentando, aqui."

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e esticou as pernas.

"Foi sua mãe quem a encontrou. Ela estava planejando a decoração da casa dos Dwyer, quando achou a garota se contorcendo no chão."

O rosto de Carlisle ficou tenso, enquanto ele me encarava.

"Ela... Tomou veneno, Edward." Ele falou lentamente. "Uma quantidade enorme de calmantes. E..."

Ele hesitou, e ficou calado por um momento. Seus lábios se apertaram uns contra os outros, como acontecia quando ele estava pensando.

Ele hesitou, e ficou calado por um momento. Seus lábios se apertaram uns contra os outros, como acontecia quando ele estava pensando.

"Ela é tão nova." Ele falou finalmente. "Ela tem todo um histórico de doenças e surtos. Fiquei com tanta pena... Pensei que talvez... Fosse bom você conhecê-la, porque ela é muito sozinha."

Ele me encarou, e eu vi a bondade por trás do que ele falava.

"E você tem que ver também, Edward... Que ela pode ser uma boa companhia pra você." Carlisle continuou. "Eu sei que você se arrependeu, mas... É importante que você conheçe outras pessoas. Isabella é uma garota doente, mas ela é tão incrivelmente amorosa... Sua mãe que já estava abalada com seu acidente ficou ainda pior com o que aconteceu com ela."

Até hoje, mesmo depois de quase uma vida inteira com Carlisle e Esme, eu me surpreendia com o quanto os dois podiam ser bondosos.

Eles _gostavam_ de ajudar quem quer que fosse; gostavam de apoiar e fazer o bem. Talvez fosse por isso que eu os admirasse tanto. Que eu prezasse tanto o fato de agora eles serem meus pais.

"Então, Edward... Me prometa que você vai continuar conversando com Isabella, certo?" Carlisle sorriu e se levantou, me ajudando a ficar em pé. "Essa vai ser uma espécie de 'punição' para que você veja que nem sempre, os seus problemas são maiores do que o dos outros."

O pior já tinha passado e, se tudo desse certo, eu nem teria que usar de meu plano para manter Elizabeth afastada.

Agora era só esperar que ela não me infernizasse novamente, e tentar começar uma nova fase... Longe de tudo quilo que tinha me levado até onde eu estava hoje, distante das pessoas que só me faziam mal.

Mas, se Elizabeth não desistisse, eu não hesitaria em voltar atrás... E começar tudo de novo.

*******

Eu voltei a encontrar Isabella no outro dia, pela manhã, novamente no pátio do hospital.

Não havia sol nenhum dessa vez, mas pelo menos não estava chovendo, nem nada disso.

"Oi, Isabella." Murmurei enquanto me sentava ao seu lado – deixando as muletas encostadas na beirada do banco.

"Bella." Ela murmurou baixinho, voltando seu rosto em minha direção.

Se fosse possível, hoje ela estava ainda mais pálida. Sua pele de porcelana estava sem cor alguma, e seus lábios pareciam incrivelmente ressacados.  
Encarei seus olhos castanhos enormes e, por um momento, me perdi no mar de emoções que eles passavam.

"O quê?" Perguntei depois, vendo que ela havia falado alguma coisa que eu não respondera.

"Só... Me chame de Bella." Ela sussurrou envergonhada.

_Bella_ mordeu o lábio inferior levemente, e desviou o olhar do meu, enquanto se remexia inquieta.

"Eu não entendo." Ela sussurrou. "Por que você ainda fala comigo?"

Sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Eu a encarei, sem entender muito bem porque ela se via como uma pessoa tão distante.

"Você é minha colega." Eu tentei responder normalmente, sem mostrar o quanto eu estava _curioso_ sobre ela. "E... Eu gosto de falar com você."

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela abriu os lábios levemente, como se minha resposta a tivesse surpreendido.

"Gosta?"

"Gosto" Respondi sem me abalar.

Seus olhos ficaram distantes. Seu corpo minúsculo estremeceu com o vento que soprou mais forte, e eu senti um impulso estranho de protegê-la.

Urgh. Por que essa garota me fazia ter esse tipo de reação?  
Eu devia estar mais preocupado comigo, e em como eu ia dar um jeito na merda da minha vida e não... Ficar preocupado com o quanto ela parecia doente ou sobre o frio que ela devia estar sentindo.

"Eu acho que... Também gosto de falar com você." Bella respondeu; seu rosto pálido ficando subitamente corado.

Eu sorri com o quanto ela era envergonhada. A impressão que ela me passava era a de que nunca tinha conversado com ninguém do jeito que conversava comigo – o que era uma coisa quase impossível, posto que tudo o que nós tínhamos feito até agora, fora trocar algumas poucas idéias.

Com todo cuidado – minhas costelas haviam amanhecido doloridas demais hoje –, eu me ajeitei no banco perto dela, e esperei até que ela virasse seu rosto de boneca em minha direção.

"Hm, você quer falar sobre... Sabe, sobre o que você fez?" Perguntei tentando não assustá-la. Eu não queria que Bella ficasse brava comigo, mas eu queria saber o porquê dela ter tentado acabar com a própria vida.

Quero dizer, eu a tinha julgado mal a primeira vez em que a vi. Eu estava arrependido por meus pensamentos e, eu sabia que internamente, Isabella Swan era mais do que uma simples menina mimada.

"Eu..." Seus olhos voltaram a se apagar, e ela simplesmente negou com a cabeça. Depois, Bella abaixou os olhos para as mãos e começou a balançar suas pernas lentamente para frente e para trás. "Desculpe, Edward." Ela sussurrou por fim, perdendo a cor que suas bochechas haviam adquirido. "Eu não posso falar sobre isso."

Eu não insisti com minha curiosidade. Em momento algum, Bella havia perguntado pra mim o porquê de meu acidente, ou qualquer um de meus motivos.

Entendi que isso era porque ela não se importava.  
Bella não dava a mínima pra o que quer que pudesse ter me feito bater meu carro, e isso me comoveu de uma forma estranha. Ela gostava de conversar comigo pelo o que eu era, não pelo o que eu tinha feito ou pelo o que os outros falavam sobre mim.

Novamente, uma onde de culpa se abateu sobre mim.

Será que todo esse tempo eu tinha sido tão egoísta com todas as pessoas ao meu redor?

"Não fique chateado, por favor." Ela pediu, implorando com seus olhos castanhos.

"Eu não estou chateado com você, Bella." A tranqüilizei, estendendo minha mão e segurando a dela entre as minhas. "Me desculpe por ter perguntado."

Ela olhou para nossas mãos com choque e, depois, eu vi a cor rosada voltar às suas bochechas. Era estranho ver alguém tão... Inocente.

Eu estava acostumado com todas as garotas se jogando em cima de mim, implorando por sexo e drogas. Era completamente... Inesperado, encontrar alguém como Bella – tão delicadamente intocada, tão intensa – no meio desse mundo de merda.

Digo, ela era como uma menininha – alienada às todas as baixarias do mundo adolescente. Talvez fosse por isso que eu me sentisse tão protetor em relação a ela.

"Tudo bem." Bella sussurrou em resposta, apertando os dedos levemente entre os meus. "Eu só não quero ficar sozinha de novo."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos como se tivesse dito algo que não devesse falar. Estranhei sua reação, mas não perguntei nada.

Nós ficamos assim por um bom tempo, sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Isso era muito estranho. Digo, o fato de não precisar _falar_ nada para estar na companhia dela. Era como se nós dois estivéssemos conectados de algum modo.

"Isabella!" Uma voz nervosa quebrou nosso 'momento'. Eu suspirei, e vi o mesmo enfermeiro loiro de ontem caminhar a passos largos até nós.

Sua expressão era tensa e desconfiada, enquanto ele olhava para mim.

"Eu disse que seria melhor você descansar hoje, Isabella." O enfermeiro parou a nossa frente, a encarando com seus olhos azuis cortantes. "Você quer piorar de novo?"

Bella me lançou um olhar estranho, e negou com a cabeça.

"Desculpe, James." Ela falou daquele jeito sussurrado, enquanto se levantava com dificuldade. "Mas eu não estava me sentindo mal e..."

"Sem discussão." O enfermeiro arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim, e esperou enquanto ela se equilibrava sobre suas pernas. "Você precisa descansar, senhorita Isabella."

Bella balançou a cabeça para ele e me lançou um sorriso tímido, antes de abaixar a cabeça e começar a andar com dificuldade em direção à dentro do hospital. Eu observei se pequeno corpo quase ceder à ventania forte, e dei um suspiro resignado enquanto encostava-me ao banco.

Ia ser um dia muito, _muito_ chato hoje. Ou pelo menos, foi isso que eu pensei por uns dez minutos, até ouvir uma voz feliz atrás de mim.

"Edward!"

Virei meu pescoço com um sorriso, me deparando com Alice saltitando em minha direção. Jasper vinha atrás dela, tentando conter seus gritinhos histéricos.

"Meu Deus!" Ela correu até meu lado, quase se jogando em cima de mim ao me abraçar. "Você está horrível!"

Seus bracinhos em volta de mim fizeram com que todos os meus machucados – aliviados por analgésicos e remédios para a dor – doessem com força total. Eu gemi horrorizado, enquanto minhas costelas pareciam que iam explodir em minha caixa torácica.

"Allie. Você está me matando." Falei por baixo de meu fôlego, enquanto tentava fazê-la se afastar

"Hey, cara." Jasper puxou Alice pela cintura – para meu grande alívio – enquanto dava uma palmada leve em meu ombro. "Como você está?"

Eu demorei alguns segundos para estabilizar minha respiração e poder tomar fôlego para falar.

"Parece que uma manada de elefantes me atropelou, mas até que eu estou bem." Eu sorri para meus dois melhores amigos e me arrependi de tê-los tratado de forma tão indiferente, nos dias que antecederam meu acidente.

"Sério, Edward!" Alice choramingou. "Nunca mais faça isso comigo! Você quase me matou de preocupação!"

Seus enormes olhos azuis se encheram de água, e ela afundou o rosto em meus ombros, enquanto soluçava silenciosamente.

Isso me destruiu um pouco. Alice, Jasper e eu éramos amigos desde que eu tinha chegado a Forks, praticamente.  
Eu costumava tentar evitá-los – os dois queridinhos da vizinhança que sempre, _sempre_ me chamavam para brincar -, mas depois de um tempo isso passou a ser impossível.

Nós crescemos e, embora ainda continuássemos muito próximos, era quase impossível que eu me soltasse completamente.

"Desculpe." Sussurrei, aspirando o cheirinho doce de seus cabelos. "Desculpe, Allie. Por favor."

Jasper suspirou ao nosso lado e me lançou um olhar triste, levemente decepcionado.

"Nós... Encontramos Tanya Denali." Ele falou frio. "Ela nos contou... O que aconteceu entre vocês, no dia do seu acidente." Jasper revirou os olhos "Na verdade, eu acho que ela já contou pra cidade inteira, que você a deixou plantada perto daquele esgoto imundo."

Ah, vadia! Se arrependimento matasse, eu já estaria mortinho agora mesmo.

"Já está tudo bem." Eu puxei os cabelos curtos de Alice levemente, de brincadeira. "Veja como eu continuo lindo e gostosão, mesmo todo machucado!"

Ela levantou o rosto e riu suavemente, enquanto limpava as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

"Eu sabia que alguma coisa ruim ia te acontecer." Ela sussurrou, enquanto puxava Jasper pela mão, para se sentar ao nosso lado. "Eu tinha certeza."

"Alice me falou que nós não devíamos ter te deixado sozinho." Jasper sussurrou. "Mas..."

"Olha, vamos parar de falar nisso, tudo bem?" Alice respirou fundo e mordeu os lábios como se estivesse atrás de um novo tópico a ser discutido. "Aquela garota que nós vimos deitada na ala psiquiátrica era Isabella Swan?"

O nome de Bella me fez dar um pulo, e eu os encarei com o cenho franzido.

"Vocês a viram?"

"Ela está no quarto 107." Os olhos azuis de fada brilharam em mistério. "Nós não sabíamos se o boato de que ela estava aqui era realmente verdade."

"Eu falei pra vocês que ela era louca." Jasper resmungou. "Ninguém acreditou."

Ouvi-lo falar assim de Bella me chateou um pouco. Eu estava começando a gostar dela – de seu jeito tímido e seus olhos intensos – e, novamente, o sentimento protetor me atingiu com força total.

"Não fale assim dela." Eu pedi, franzindo o cenho. "Vocês nem sequer a conhecem, então não têm o direito de falar."

Seu rosto pálido se marcou em minha mente. Eu tive vontade de correr até seu quarto, e protegê-la desses comentários horríveis que circulavam, enquanto Bella nem parecia estar ciente deles.

"Ei, cara, foi mal. Mas ela está aqui, não é?" Jasper pareceu arrependido de falar, mas bufou mesmo assim. "Digo, isso prova que ela é _mesmo_ doida de pedra."

Estreitei meus olhos, enquanto decidia se deveria ou não, contar o motivo de Bella estar aqui.  
Decidi, por fim, que eu tampouco tinha o direito de falar nada sobre ela.

"Eu vou fazer uma visita a ela depois." Alice murmurou. "Ela parecia tão mal, enquanto estava deitada lá. Eu acho que ela estava chorando."

"Você devia tentar ser amiga dela." Aconselhei, sentindo esse aperto estranho no peito, quando pensei em vê-la chorando. "Sério, ela precisa de amigas. Acho que ela iria gostar de uma 'noite de garotas' ou algo do tipo."

Foi apenas falar sobre isso, que eu vi Alice se remexer na cadeira, quicando alegremente.

"Você acha que, quando ela sair daqui, ela iria fazer compras comigo?"

A animação dela era tão intensa, que eu concordei com a cabeça sorrindo, embora não pudesse, realmente, imaginar Bella fazendo compras com Alice.

Digo, eu mal podia imaginá-la fazendo compras sozinha.

"Hm, então agora quer dizer que você resolveu se redimir de seus pecados, Edizinho?" Jasper me provocou, enquanto mexia distraidamente em uma mexa dos cabelos curtos de Alice. "Com essa história de se fazer de bom samaritano pra cima da novata e toda essa merda?"

Eu revirei os olhos e bufei, enquanto esticava minha perna não-engessada em frente a mim.

"Eu não estou fazendo nada disso." Respondi. "E Isabella é legal. Você realmente devia parar de implicar com ela."

Nós ficamos conversando por um longo tempo depois disso. Eles me contaram que Tanya estava enchendo o ouvido de toda a cidade com bobagens a meu respeito, dizendo que o acidente de carro havia acontecido por arrependimento de tê-la deixada plantada daquele jeito.

Eu tentei não pensar sobre isso, porque Tanya sabia mesmo ser uma vadia completa e meus antigos contatos – os de cocaína e maconha, principalmente – deveriam estar pensando que eu voltaria a vender, ou algo assim.

E eu realmente estava decidido a fazer isso, mas o arrependimento me inundava agora. Talvez fosse a hora de contar a Carlisle e Esme a verdade. Talvez eu devesse mesmo contar que eu me lembrava de minha mãe e que fora eu quem fugira aos nove anos.

Mentir para eles nunca fora fácil. Eu queria – eu _necessitava_ – apagar meu passado de dentro de mim e, por isso, quando me encontraram no beco sujo, encolhido num canto com meu braço quebrado e com machucados por todo o corpo, fingi que não me lembrava como havia parado lá.

Carlisle fora o médico que cuidara de mim – muito novo para a profissão, muito dedicado – e, assim que ele levou Esme para me conhecer, eu soube que eles seriam minha salvação. E que eu não podia contar pra eles tudo o que Elizabeth me fizera.

Eu queria apenas ser um garotinho normal como meus colegas de turma. Queria me livrar do inferno em que eu vivia; me livrar de todo o mal que me cercava.

Mas agora as coisas estavam ficando feias. E se a _desgraçada do inferno_ continuasse me atormentando, eu iria ter que voltar a fazer as coisas que eu mais repugnava... Ou contar a meus pais a verdade.

Mas... Puxa, como eu estava assustado! Só de pensar na possibilidade de contar a verdade, meu estômago já se revirava e eu sentia uma vontade absurda de vomitar.

Não... As coisas iam se ajeitar sem que eu precisasse falar nada. Pelo menos por um tempo.

**xxx**

"James não pode me ver aqui hoje." Bella sussurrou no dia seguinte, mordendo levemente seu lábio inferior. "Ele me disse que eu não deveria nem estar saindo do quarto."

Ela parecia culpada me dizendo isso, totalmente corada e sem-graça.

"Mas é que... Eu fico muito sozinha lá." Continuou como se precisasse se justificar. "E você... Parece não se importar em conversar comigo."

"Eu já te disse que eu gosto de conversar com você." Sorri, enquanto tomava uma decisão súbita. "Então vamos sair daqui. Digo, porque assim ele não vai te achar."

Ela arregalou os olhos e apertou seus lábios.

"Pra onde? Como?" Bella parecia ansiosa em sair dali, como se só quisesse se esconder em algum lugar onde nunca pudessem a encontrar.  
Franzi o cenho enquanto tentava pensar em um lugar seguro. E em que eu não precisasse me mover muito para chegar lá, porque os machucados estavam latejando. Carlisle havia suspendido por um dia os analgésicos pra ver como eu iria reagir.

Grande ideia, posto que agora eu estava todo dolorido.

"Já sei." Murmurei enquanto me levantava com dificuldade.

Bella me seguiu, levantando-se tão lentamente quanto eu.

"Pra onde vamos?" Ela perguntou timidamente, enquanto nós começávamos a andar lado a lado.

"Você já vai ver. Mas nós vamos ter que fazer algumas paradas antes."

Eu já conhecia aquele hospital de cabo a rabo então não foi difícil para mim, achar a sala do zelador noturno, aonde todas as chaves do hospital costumavam ficar guardadas.

"Nós podíamos estar aqui?" Bella sussurrou nervosamente enquanto vigiava a porta.

"Não." Eu respondi simplesmente. "Mas não esquenta, Bells, porque tudo vai dar certo."

Eu achei a chave que estava procurando, e sorri enquanto apertava o metal em minhas mãos.

"E agora?" Ela sussurrou de olhos arregalados. "Pra onde?"

"Hm, vamos pro meu quarto pegar alguns cobertores."

Eu reparei que ela estava tremendo de frio e, na minha opinião, Bella já estava pálida _demais_, pra correr o risco de pegar algum resfriado.

Então caminhamos lentamente, lado-a-lado, até chegarmos ao nosso destino. Rapidamente, notando o desconforto de Bella ao estar ali, peguei dois cobertores e, tentando agir naturalmente, nós fomos até o elevador que levava ao último andar, ignorando os pacientes a nosso volta.

"E se James encontrar a gente?" Ela sussurrou arregalando os olhos, enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior. "Ele vai contar para o meu pai e..."

Mas ela parou de falar abruptamente, como se não devesse abrir a boca.

"Tudo bem. Ele não vai nos encontrar, Isabella. Relaxa."

Mas agora, pior do que nos outros dias, Bella parecia tensa e preocupada; a culpa preenchendo seus olhos castanhos.

Eu me ajeitei desconfortavelmente no cubículo do elevador – era difícil andar de muleta e ainda segurar os cobertores – e preferi não tocar no assusto 'família' com Bella, posto que ela parecia se retrair toda vez que falávamos nisso.

"Vamos." Murmurei quando as portas se abriram e nós chegamos ao segundo – e último – andar do hospital.

Bella assentiu e, embora agora parecesse um pouco hesitante em relação a me seguir, continuou andando com extrema determinação para sua palidez quase mórbida.

"Vire nesse corredor." Eu comandei, enquanto apontava para um corredor escuro à esquerda. "Agora, nós vamos ter que subir essas escadas."

Havia uma pequena porta que dava para uma pequena escadaria que nos levaria até o telhado do hospital. Eu destranquei a porta com minhas chaves 'emprestadas' e Bella me ajudou a subir com as muletas – o que foi uma tarefa particularmente difícil, devo acrescentar.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando avistou que estávamos no telhado e abriu um pequeno sorriso quando viu que na parte em que estávamos, era possível avistar apenas os fundos do hospital, onde não havia nada mais do que um estacionamento abandonado.

"Você é maluco." Ela acrescentou, mas eu nem liguei pra isso.

Bella ficava ainda mais incrível sorrindo. Seus olhos diminuíam um pouco e suas maçãs do rosto subiam, enquanto o resto de seu rosto se ajustava ao riso como uma máscara.

Mas eu sacudi a cabeça, me livrando desses pensamentos estranhos, enquanto deixava as muletas do chão e enrolava um dos cobertores em seu ombro.

"Quero ver quem vai nos perturbar aqui, Senhorita Dwyer." Brinquei, enquanto me embrulhava em meu próprio cobertor e me sentava no 'chão' ao seu lado.

Ela voltou a sorrir e se encolheu toda, enquanto mantinha a coberta bem colada ao seu corpo.

"Obrigada, Edward." Bella respondeu corando. "Você está sendo muito gentil fazendo isso por mim..."

A encarei bem e franzi o cenho. Será mesmo que essa história dela ser louca era verdade? A Isabella que eu conhecia, a _minha Bella_, não parecia ter nada de maluca. Ela parecia apenas uma garotinha assustada, com medo de enfrentar o mundo.

Não que eu fosse muito diferente disso, mas... Esse sentimento estranho já estava me incomodando.

"Tudo bem, Bella. Eu também precisava de um tempo." Respondi, observando o estacionamento abandonado.

Ela assentiu e bocejou, como se estivesse – novamente – muito cansada.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei preocupado, me aproximando mais dela.

"Hm. Eu estou um pouco cansada." Ela piscou sonolenta e, para minha surpresa, me lançou um outro sorriso tímido. "Mas já vai passar."

Preguiçosamente Bella inclinou a cabeça para o lado e soltou um suspiro longo.

"Bella... Por favor, não me entenda mal..." Eu comecei a falar cuidadosamente. "Mas... Por que você ainda está aqui?"

Ela abriu os olhos e prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes, enquanto me lançava um olhar estranho.

"Suicidas potenciais tendem a ficar bastante tempo na ala psiquiátrica." Bella soltou um risada sem humor. "E suicidas potenciais com problemas mentais, mais tempo ainda."

Mas o modo com que ela falava, com toda a calma e paciência, me confirmou que ela não tinha problema mental nenhum. Minha Bella não era louca e, por algum motivo desconhecido a mim, a tratavam desse jeito.

Senti uma raiva crescente em mim. Porque diabos, alguém no mundo, iria manter um anjo como Isabella preso em um hospital? E, o pior... Por que a manteriam constantemente dopada – como ela estava agora – quando ela não tinha nenhuma doença?

"Bella..." Eu segurei sua mão, sentindo aquilo que acho que sentiria por uma irmã mais nova. "Você pode me contar se quiser."

Mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça e, com os olhos castanhos marejados, apertou seus dedinhos gelados contra os meus.

Tudo bem. Ela tinha todo o direito de não querer falar. Mas eu iria falar com Carlisle e iria descobrir o que mantinha minha garota desse jeito. E não simplesmente porque meu pai me mandara conviver com ela. Mas porque eu me via refletido em seus atos e em suas ações.

E nunca – nem para meu maior inimigo – eu desejaria um terço do que eu passei para alguém.

**Fim do capítulo 2**

******xxx**

******N/A:**Heey, pessoal. Espero que vocês estejam gostando.

Desculpe novamente a demora pra atualizar, mas eu andei uns dias sem inspiração.

Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor deixem um Review falando sobre o que vocês estão achando.

Cada comentário que vocês deixam significa muito.

Beijooos e até o próximo capítulo :*

**Bruna S.  
**


	4. Protetor

**Capítulo 3 – Protetor**

**'  
**

**Edward POV**

**'  
**

"Hm, pai?" Eu perguntei. "Você pode me fazer um favor?"

Carlisle parou, por um segundo, de remover o gesso de minha perna e me olhou.

"Claro Edward. O que foi?"

Eu hesitei por um momento, antes de continuar.

"Eu queria que o senhor checasse os medicamentos da Bel... Digo, da Isabella Dywer, lembra?

Carlisle arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu um meio sorriso.

"O que te deu pra se preocupar com ela?" Ele conseguiu remover todo o gesso, e começou a desenrolar a faixa que cobria minha pele. "Eu percebi as escapadas que vocês dão, Edward. Eu não sou idiota."

Merda. Carlisle reparava em tudo.

Senti meu rosto esquentar, porque as insinuações dele, pela primeira vez, estavam erradas. Digo, depois de quase um mês, eu e Bella estávamos muito próximos e, por mais que parecesse, eu não a via como... Potencial namorada, por assim dizer.

Bella era minha menininha. Aquela irmãzinha que eu sempre quis ter e que, agora, estava ali – frágil e indefesa – praticamente pedindo para ser protegida.

"Não é nada disso, viu?" Reclamei, tentando movimentar minha perna, sem muito sucesso. "Eu só estou preocupado, porque ela continua muito pálida e nos últimos dias eu não cheguei nem a falar com ela..."

Mas não havia mais nenhum sorriso no rosto dele, quando eu terminei de falar.

"Olha, Edward... O histórico dela não é nada bonito." Carlisle me lançou um olhar preocupado. "Eu sei que eu sugeri que você andasse com ela e tudo, mas isso já está se tornando uma obsessão. Você já me pediu pra checar a medicação dela três vezes, só essa semana."

"Mas pai eu..." Tentei insistir, mas ele me interrompeu.

"James já é nosso enfermeiro chefe há quase cinco anos, Edward. Eu confio plenamente nele, okay?"

O sorriso de meu pai voltou e ele deu um tapinha em minhas costas.

"Mas eu estou orgulhoso de você mesmo assim, filho. Digo, andar com Isabella que é toda problemática e..."

"Ela não é problemática, pai!" Eu bufei. "É isso que você não está entendendo. Ela parece completamente normal, quando está comigo."

"Mas não é. O histórico dela vem desde a mãe Edward..." Carlisle parecia hesitante em falar, mas continuou mesmo assim "Pelo o que me contaram, a mãe dela morreu numa dessas crises de loucura."

Ah merda. Do quê ele estava falando?

"A mãe dela, pai. Não ela." Mas ele parecia completamente certo do que estava falando, então decidi não insistir mais no assunto. Por agora, pelo menos.

"Você vai ter que andar um pouco agora, Edward. Pra se acostumar a ficar sem o gesso." Carlisle mudou de assunto, enquanto anotava alguma coisa no meu prontuário. "E daqui há umas duas semanas você já vai poder voltar pra casa."

Eu ainda me sentia uma merda, alguns dias. Todo meu corpo doía e, pelos meus braços e barriga, ainda havia alguns cortes cicatrizando e alguns arranhões. Mas se fosse para comparar com os três primeiros dias de recuperação consciente, eu estava ótimo!

"Hm, eu vou caminhar então."

Já fazia dois dias que eu não tinha nem sinal de Bella, então eu iria ao quarto dela pra ver se estava tudo bem. Eu já teria feito isso antes, se Alice e Jasper não tivessem ficado o dia inteiro comigo ontem, porque era estranho eu e Bella ficarmos mais de um dia sem nos falarmos.

"Isso, isso." Carlisle murmurou já entretido com um outro prontuário qualquer.

Revirei os olhos e, com a perna repuxando como o inferno, caminhei lentamente pelos corredores enormes do hospital, até chegar ao quarto dela.

Certifiquei-me de que James estava bem longe e, com todo cuidado bati na porta do quarto.

Esperei um minuto e, quando não houve resposta, bati novamente. Dessa vez, quando Bella não me respondeu eu girei a maçaneta e entrei no quarto lentamente, esperando não a ver pelada ou algo assim.

Mas a cena com a qual eu me deparei me desarmou completamente.

_Minha Bella_ estava deitada sobre a cama com os olhos entreabertos, respirando fracamente. Sua palidez era preocupante e ela estava tão magra, mas _tão_ magra que a impressão que me passava era a de que, a qualquer toque, ela se quebraria em mil pedaços.

"Bella?" Sussurrei seu nome, fechando a porta atrás de mim, e caminhando o mais rápido que minha perna me permitia até sua cama. "Bella, o que está acontecendo com você?"

Ela não respondeu. Seus olhos se fixaram em meu rosto e ela se remexeu como se tentasse me dizer alguma coisa.

"Calma, bonequinha..." Eu sussurrei, enrolando seus cabelos na ponta de meus dedos. "Você consegue me falar o que está havendo?"

Seus lábios se abriram com dificuldade e, quando ela falou, sua voz estava rouca e baixinha.

"E-eu... Não consigo comer." Bella fechou os olhos e eu reparei que ela estava fazendo um esforço incrível para se manter acordada.

Como ela não conseguia comer? Deus! Quem era o monstro que estava fazendo isso com ela?

"Por que não, Bells?" Eu a encarei, preocupado. "Você está sem fome?"

Ela negou com a cabeça e tossiu fortemente; seu corpo todo estremecendo no ato.

Tentei conter um urro de raiva enquanto a observava em tal estado.

"Eu vou quero te ajudar, Bella. Mas você precisa me contar o que está acontecendo." Pela primeira vez, fui direto em insistir que ela me contasse sobre ela. "Por favor... Não me faça ficar te vendo se destruir, Bells..."

Seus olhos castanhos se encheram de água e eu suspirei, colocando sua franja atrás de sua orelha.

"Sabe... Antes deu ir morar com os Cullen..." Comecei a falar o que eu nunca tinha falado para ninguém. "Eu morava com uma prostituta. Minha mãe."

Eu pensei que doeria falar sobre isso. Que eu não conseguiria continuar. Mas ao ver seus olhos surpresos me fitando com um sentimento estranho, eu não senti nada disso.

Talvez... Se eu contasse um pouco da minha história, ela pudesse confiar um pouco mais em mim.

"Ela levava todos aqueles homens nojentos pra casa e me prendia em um armário..." Não continuei falando mais, depois disso.

As lágrimas que rolavam por sua face agora eram por mim e, por um momento, eu senti vontade de abraçá-la muito forte. Que garota era aquela que ficava triste por um amigo e não se importava com ela mesma?

"Voc-cê realmente não acredita que eu seja louca?" Ela perguntou com a voz rouca, quase inaudível.

"Eu _sei_ que você não é louca, Bella."

Puxei mais o cobertor para cima de seu corpinho minúsculo e, por impulso, dei um beijo em sua testa.

"Edward..." Ela bocejou e seus olhos se fecharam.

Seria burrice tentar mantê-la acordada, quando Bella estava tão claramente caindo de sono.

Mas agora eu estava ficando preocupado. Como podiam manter uma paciente que não conseguia comer em um hospital? E, pelo o que parecia, nem por soro estavam a alimentando, porque não havia nenhum por ali.

Argh. Todo esse mistério estava me matando.

"É culpa dele." Bella sussurrou. "Tudo culpa dele."

E então, sua respiração ficou calma e ritmada e eu soube que ela tinha dormido.

Tentei pensar em alguma forma de tirá-la dali ou de, pelo menos, alimentá-la de alguma forma. Mas eu nem sabia o real motivo dela não estar comento então não podia fazer nada.

Mas... Se Carlisle não queria mexer sua bunda e ir checar o prontuário da minha garota, eu sabia de uma pessoa que conseguiria convencê-lo.

E agora eu não ia descansar enquanto Bella não estivesse bem saudável e, de preferência, longe dali.

Saí de seu quarto silenciosamente, tentando não acordá-la e voltei para meu próprio quarto, indo diretamente até e telefone que ficava em minha mesinha de cabeceira.

Disquei os números já bem conhecidos por mim e bati meu pé impaciente no chão, esperando a chamada ser encaminhada.

"Alô. Esme?" Suspirei aliviado quando minha mãe atendeu.

"_Oi, meu anjinho._" Sua voz era feliz ao falar comigo. "_Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

"Não, mãe. Quero dizer... Eu queria que a senhora me fizesse um favor."

"_Se eu puder ajudar... Pode falar_

Mentalmente eu cruzei meus dedos enquanto tomava coragem pra falar.

"Eu preciso que você convença meu pai a fazer uma coisa, mãe."

"_Edward..." Sua voz ficou brava. "__Você não se meteu em confusão de novo não, huh?_"

"Argh. Não mãe, claro que não." Revirei os olhos. "Na verdade, é sobre aquela garota... Isabella Dwyer. Lembra dela?"

Esme ficou em silêncio por um momento, do outro lado da linha.

"_ É claro que sim, Edward. Seu pai comentou que você até estava falando bastante com ela."_

Droga. Será que Carlisle tinha enchido a cabeça dela de bobagens sobre minha Bella?

"Mãe, ela precisa de ajuda." Decidi que se eu não fosse direto, talvez Esme não concordasse em me ajudar. "Juro. Hoje eu fui visitá-la e ela me disse que não consegue comer. Mãe, ela está morrendo!"

Acho que o desespero em minha voz fez com que ela se comovesse, porque de repente sua voz ficou mais determinada.

"_E o que eu posso fazer, filho?_"

"Eu preciso que você convença meu pai a checar seu prontuário. E eu sei que psiquiatria não é a área dele, mas você sabe como ele é influente. Eu acho que tem alguma coisa errada com as medicações dela."

Novamente, Esme ficou alguns segundo em silêncio, fazendo com que a tenção em meus ombros aumentasse ainda mais.

"_Isso é muito sério, Edward." _Ela suspirou. _"Mas você realmente gosta dela, não é?"_

"Mãe... Bella é como uma criança indefesa. Vocês já me ajudaram quando eu mais precisei... Por favor, ajudem-na também. Se não for por ela, faça isso por mim."

Isso pareceu destruir todas as suas barreiras.

"_É claro, meu amor. Eu vou ajudar vocês dois_"

Eu me despedi agradecido, esperando que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Porque eu não ia permitir que minha Bella ficasse passando por essa merda de tortura. Não mesmo.

Fiquei deitado em minha cama, mas nem cinco minutos depois que eu havia desligado o telefone, ou vi uma batida em minha porta.

Revirei os olhos e murmurei um 'pode entrar' mal-humorado, enquanto um homem alto – de mais ou menos quarenta anos – vestindo um terno impecável, entrava em meu quarto.

"Olá, jovem." O homem falou com um sorriso no rosto. "Você deve ser, Edward Cullen, certo?"

Eu assenti com a cabeça, enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha. "E você é...?"

"Oh, desculpe-me a grosseria." O cara deu uma risada se aproximando de minha cama. "Eu sou Phill Dywer. Pai de Isabella."

Nós trocamos um aperto de mão seco e ele puxou uma cadeira de madeira para se sentar perto de mim.

"Então... Isabella me falou muito sobre você, Edward." Phill me encarou com uma expressão estranha, que eu não pude decifrar. "Na verdade, é por causa dela que eu estou aqui. Pra falar sobre minha filhinha."

O jeito com que ele falava – todo pomposo e meloso – me fez desconfiar dele na mesa hora. Digo, minha Bella estava internada nesse hospital, toda fraca e faminta e, pelo o que parecia, esse cara não fazia nada por ela.

Que tipo de pai pau-no-cú era ele, que deixava a filha doente desse jeito?

"Edward, por favor, eu quero que você me escute bem." Phill me encarou nos olhos com o sorriso morrendo em seu rosto. "Isabella tem uma doença muito grave, que precisa ser tratada com os medicamentos adequados. É muito importante que ela tenha um tratamento bom, num hospital tão qualificado como o de Forks." Ele suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. "Eu não sei se você sabe, jovem, mas a mãe de Isabella morreu dessa doença."

Eu queria saber sobre a história de Bella. Durante esse um mês em que estivemos internados juntos, Bella e eu havíamos nos tornado muito próximos.

Eu havia aprendido mais sobre ela; sobre como ela podia ser gentil e doce, boa com tudo e com todos. Matava-me vê-la desse jeito – toda doente e fraca – quando ela era uma menina tão cheia de vida.

E agora, o pai dela vinha _me_ procurar, com essa conversa pomposa... Eu não sabia bem o que pensar.

"É difícil pra mim, falar sobre isso, Edward." Phill pigarreou, se remexendo na cadeira. " Mas como Isabella falou tão bem de você, eu me senti na obrigação de vir conversar sobre isso. Ainda mais quando a doença dela está num estado tão crítico e..."

"Me desculpe, Senhor Dywer." Eu o interrompi. "Mas eu acredito que Bella já tenha se recuperado da tentativa de suicídio." Falar isso em voz alta foi doloroso de um modo estranho, mas eu me obriguei a continuar. "Acho que talvez ela mereça um pouco de confiança e deva ficar longe desse hospital."

Os olhos azuis dele se escureceram enquanto me fitava.

"Como eu estava dizendo, Edward..._Isabella_ tem uma doença muito grave." A voz de Phill se endureceu. "Ela é uma menina muito doce, é verdade. Mas... Às vezes, tende a mentir sobre um bocado de coisas."

Eu não podia acreditar que minha Bella fosse uma mentirosa. Eu sabia – com toda certeza – que ela não mentiria para mim. Mas... Por que esse homem insistia tanto em mantê-la aqui? Mesmo se ela estivesse realmente doente – coisa na qual eu não acreditava – será que não haveria algum modo de tratá-la em casa ou, pelo menos, algum medicamento que não a deixasse num estado tão deplorável de saúde?

"Por isso, Edward..."Phill beliscou a ponte de seu nariz com os dedos. "Eu te peço que se afaste dela."

O quê? De que merda ele estava falando?

"Essa fase do tratamento vai ser dolorosa para vocês dois." Ele começou a se explicar. "Ontem mesmo, quando eu fui visitá-la, ela... Me bateu no rosto." Phill balançou a cabeça. "Isabella se torna tão violenta quando tem alguma crise... Isso aconteceu no dia em que ela tomou todos aqueles comprimidos de uma vez... Se não fosse a sua mãe estar decorando nossa casa, talvez minha filhinha tivesse morrido..."

Senti meu estômago se revirar com a imagem de Bella tentando se matar. Prendi a respiração, enquanto processava todas as palavras lentamente em minha cabeça.

"E, além do mais, Isabella está crente de você ficará com ela para sempre." Ele revirou os olhos. "E nós dois aqui, sendo bem sinceros, sabemos que quando você sair desse hospital, esquecerá que ela existe. Não precisa ficar com vergonha, Edward. Eu sei como essas coisas adolescentes são."

Demorou alguns segundos até que eu finalmente compreendesse o que Phill estava tentando dizer.

"Senhor Dywer..." Eu falei por entre os dentes, sentindo uma raiva enorme crescer dentro de mim. "Eu não quero ofendê-lo, senhor. Mas eu não pretendo deixar de ser amigo dela, apenas porque sairei daqui."

Phill se ajeitou na cadeira e me lançou um sorriso estranho.

"Edward... Eu só quero o bem da minha filha." Ele estalou os lábios. "Ela precisa descansar. E se você continuar sumindo com ela pelos cantos, ou a incentivando a fazer coisas erradas, eu não vou medir esforços pra separar vocês dois." Ele estreitou os olhos. "Eu sei muito bem sobre a sua fama nessa cidade, jovem. E minha filha _não_ vai se envolver com esse tipo de pessoas."

Novamente, senti a raiva borbulhar dentro de mim enquanto o fitava incrédulo.

"Não me olhe assim, Edward." De repente, o tom descontraído havia voltado à sua voz. "Você até que é um bom garoto. Eu conheço seus pais e eles são pessoas ótimas. Só quero dizer que, desde que você não impeça o tratamento da minha filha, tudo ficará bem, okay?"

Mais que merda! Se não bastasse a única pessoa fora de minha família por quem eu tinha uma consideração de verdade, como se fosse minha irmã, estar sucumbindo a olhos vistos... Agora seu pai tinha que ser um empecilho para eu vê-la também!

"Eu não vou me afastar dela, Senhor Dwyer." Falei tentando manter a calma. "E essa é minha última palavra."

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e sorriu, se levantando da cadeira.

"É o que nós veremos, Edward. É o que nós veremos." E, sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele caminhou para fora do quarto, me deixando novamente sozinho.

Que Merda! Sério, isso não era possível! Parece que sempre quando as coisas estavam começando a caminhar de um jeito certo, algum idiota vinha pra estragar tudo.

Minha Bella precisava de ajuda. E tudo bem, talvez eu não fosse o cara mais santo e mais confiável da face da terra – por tudo o que já tinha feito no passado -, mas isso não mudava o fato de que eu nunca,_ nunca_ iria machucá-la.

Quando Elizabeth me prendia e machucava, muitas vezes eu chegava a pensar que não havia salvação pra mim. Mesmo hoje, em alguns instantes, eu continuava me sentindo o lixo que ela me fizera sentir, toda vez que levava um cara qualquer pra nossa casa.

Mas então, quando eu me lembrava de Bella, e de tudo o que eu sentia quando a olhava, todos esses sentimentos passavam.

Não porque eu estivesse interessado romanticamente nela, ou algo assim. Pensar em Bella como algo mais do que uma bonequinha estava fora de cogitação. Ela era a garota a ser protegida e não a garota com que eu queria fornicar.

E é claro... Eu não podia negar que ela era bonita. Mas, novamente, não bonita de um jeito _sexual_. Bella era bonita de um jeito puro... Quase angelical.

E eu me perguntava, quando estava com ela, se ela não seria o anjo que viera a Terra para me mostrar que ainda existe a bondade, por mais que o nosso mundo seja – em sua essência – um mundo mal e egoísta.

Mas agora... O pai dela queria me manter longe. E não só isso... Como também queria mantê-la presa nesse hospital sendo dopada e – de acordo com o que parecia – mal tratada.

Em que grande confusão eu havia me metido, huh?

**xxx**

"Então?" Eu perguntei impaciente a Carlisle, enquanto ele lia o prontuário da medicação de Bella. "Pai?"

"Espere, Edward!." Ele me lançou um olhar de repreensão enquanto continuava analisando aquela pilha de papéis com o cenho franzido. "Realmente, eu acho que tem alguma coisa errada aqui."

Há! Eu sabia. Não era possível que minha Bella não estivesse conseguindo comer.

"É o horário das medicações." Carlisle murmurou para si mesmo. "Hm, esse remédio não podia, de jeito nenhum, ser dado antes da primeira refeição do dia."

"Por que não?" Perguntei ansioso. "Você vai mandar corrigirem, não é?"

"Alguns remédios, principalmente fortes como esse..." Meu pai começou a explicar "Não podem ser dados com o estômago vazio. Normalmente o estômago do paciente não consegue absorver direito o remédio, e acaba vomitando tudo o que come depois."

Argh. Como podiam ter cometido um erro como desses?

"Pai. O senhor não acha que são remédios demais?" Questionei espiando o prontuário por cima de seus ombros. "Digo, ela só tem dezessete anos."

Carlisle voltou a se concentrar nos papéis, ignorando minhas perguntas e o meu bater de pés impaciente no chão.

Desde que ele fora me visitar, no final do expediente dele, que eu vinha enchendo sua cabeça para ir verificar o histórico de Bella.

Tecnicamente ele não deveria estar fazendo isso, porque não era sua área, mas quem disse que isso me importava?

Eu precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo com Bella e, depois da visita desagradável de seu pai, eu sabia que não havia ninguém mais que fizesse algo por ela além de mim.

E eu iria ajudá-la.

"Pai... Ela não está comendo nada." Eu sussurrei. "O que podemos fazer?"

Finalmente ele levantou os olhos do prontuário e me fitou com determinação.

"Agora mesmo eu vou mandar colocarem um soro nela, para substituir a alimentação." Ele suspirou. "Eu não posso fazer nada quando a mandar cortar os medicamentos, mas eu vou dar uma bronca em James por estar dando esse remédio antes dela tomar o café da manhã."

Eu soltei um suspiro aliviado e esfreguei meus olhos. Hm, não era bem isso que eu queria. Eu queria que meu pai provasse que ela não tinha nada e, depois disso, a mandasse sã e salva para casa.

Mas, ao menos, enquanto eu não conseguia mais nada, fazê-la não morrer de fome já era um grande começo.

"Posso ir vê-la?" Pedi, enquanto Carlisle me olhava com interesse.

"Você devia ir descansar, filho." Ele suspirou. "Sabe, só porque você não pára no seu quarto você está há tanto tempo aqui."

"Isso quer dizer que eu posso ir?" Sorri ansioso.

"Pode sim. Mas se ela estiver acordada não a canse, viu? Se essa história dela não estar comendo for verdade, então Bella deve estar muito cansada."

Mal esperei que ele terminasse de falar e saí da sala de registros, correndo até chegar ao corredor do quarto dela.

Mesmo que eu soubesse que minha Bella devia estar cansada, eu estava torcendo para que ela estivesse acordada para conversar comigo.

Bati na porta levemente e, para minha surpresa, ouvi sua voz baixinha dizendo que eu podia entrar.

"Hey." Falei suavemente, observando que ela ainda estava mortalmente pálida deitada na cama que parecia grande demais, em comparação a seu corpinho.

"Hey, Edward." Minha Bella sorriu – o sorriso que ela só dava quando me via – e seus olhos se acenderam um pouco. "Venha aqui."

Eu me sentei ao seu lado na cama, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos distraidamente.

"Como você está, anjo?" Perguntei sorrindo. "Você parece um pouco melhor do que de manhã."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e, corando profundamente, enfiou a mão dentro da fronha do travesseiro, enquanto procurava alguma coisa lá.

"Eu fingi tomar meus remédios de tarde." Bella sussurrou mostrando cinco comprimidos coloridos. "Agora eu estou com fome e a vontade de vomitar passou."

A-há! Essa era minha garota!

"Hm... Quer que eu compre alguma coisa pra você comer?" Perguntei, me perdendo em seus olhos castanhos.

"Não, obrigada." Ela sorriu enquanto mordia o lábio inferior levemente. "Será que vão descobrir?"

"Claro que não." Eu sabia o quanto ela tinha medo e, por isso, estendi minhas mãos para pegar os remédios que ela apertava firmemente entre os dedos. "Pode deixar que eu encontro um fim pra isso, princesa."

Seus ombros relaxaram e eu mantive os comprimidos seguros em minha mão esquerda.

"Hm... Eu ouvi o que você me contou de manhã, Edward." Seu rosto ficou vermelho e ela desviou o olhar do meu. "Eu sinto muito... Por tudo o que você passou."

Novamente não consegui sentir o sentimento que eu já estava esperando. Eu pensei que a pena dela iria me machucar; que iria apenas piorar a ferida já aberta em meu coração.

Ao invés disso, porém, suas palavras apenas deixaram uma sensação acolhedora em mim.

Talvez... Fosse porque ela também sofria. Bella também sabia o que era sofrimento e, mesmo que não me contasse o porquê, eu sabia que ela podia _compreender_ o que eu tinha passado.

"Está tudo bem." Garanti a ela. "Isso aconteceu há muito tempo atrás."

Uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos e ela levantou o braço, passando a mão carinhosamente por meu rosto.

"Ainda te machuca, não é?" Ela sussurrou. "Ainda dá pra sentir a ferida, cada vez que você pensa nela e no que ela te fez. Porque não importa o que faça, ou o quanto você tente superar... O seu passado sempre continuará um passo atrás de você... Te lembrando que não há como voltar atrás..."

Eu senti meu estômago se revirar, enquanto as palavras se cravavam em meu peito. Ela estava certa. Minha Bella sempre estava.

"Por que você não me conta?" Implorei, não por curiosidade, mas porque eu queria ajudá-la. Eu queria poder salvá-la do que quer que ela estivesse passando, do que quer que pudesse estar a atormentando tanto. "Eu sei que isso te machuca, Bella. Eu só... Quero te ajudar."

Seus lábios pálidos se abriram em um sorriso doce, enquanto ela continuava a passar a mão por meu rosto; sua pele macia se arranhando em minha barba por fazer.

"Você sabia que é meu único amigo?" Ela falou, ainda sorrindo docemente pra mim. "E eu confio em você, Edward. Não pense o contrário, por favor."

Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto eu segurava sua palma contra meus lábios e depositava um beijo casto ali.

"Então me conte. Eu nunca faria nada para te machucar." Insisti, entrelaçando nosso dedos.

"Eu sei disso, Edward." Seus olhos voltaram a se abrir. "Mas eu não quero que você se envolva nisso. Eu não quero que você se machuque. Não você."

Seus olhos passavam um sentimento tão desesperador, que eu quase me vi apertando-a em meus braços, querendo que ela se acalmasse.

"Bella... Por favor, não faça isso." Implorei, esfregando levemente meu dedo indicador em sua mão. "O seu pai foi conversar comigo hoje. Ele... Não quer que nos vejamos mais."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e eu me assustei com sua reação. Pude sentir a mudança em seu rosto; da doçura comum para uma raiva que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

"Não deixe ele se aproximar de você, Edward!" Ela falou, forçando sua voz rouca. "Por favor, por favor... Ele pode..."

Mas como sempre, minha Bella se calou, como se não pudesse falar nada.

"O que ele pode fazer?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha, mesmo sabendo que não devia pressioná-la tanto assim. "Vamos, meu anjo, o que seu pai poderia fazer contra nós, além de tentar nos separar?"

Bella negou com a cabeça e voltou a fechar os olhos. "Desculpe Edward." Ela sussurrou. "Por favor, me desculpe. Eu não posso falar."

Senti vontade de gritar de frustração.

O pai dela fazia _alguma_ coisa contra ela. O filho de uma puta tinha colocado tanto medo em seus olhos que, se eu o visse em minha frente nesse momento, seria capaz de esganá-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

"Bella, por favor..." Comecei a falar, mas fui interrompido por uma enfermeira que chegou no quarto segurando o tubo de soro.

"Olá, Isabella." A enfermeira cantarolou ignorando minha presença. "Preparada para o soro?"

Bella me olhou com um olhar assustado e, lentamente, balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo.  
Eu estranhei seu olhar e franzi o cenho quando a enfermeira começou a preparar a agulha.

"Tudo bem, Bella?"

"Não." Ela soltou um gemido enquanto sua respiração se tornava ofegante.

"Está tudo bem com ela?" Eu perguntei preocupado à enfermeira, arregalando os olhos.

"Ah, Isabella tem um probleminha com sangue." Ela lançou um olhar piedoso à minha Bella, que tinha os olhos fechados fortemente. "Mas ela sempre consegue tomar as injeções sem desmaiar, então não vai ter problemas com o soro."

Eu me aproximei mais de Bella, enquanto a enfermeira terminava de preparar a agulha.

"Hey, anjo." Levantei seu queixo com meu dedo. "Tudo bem. Tente se distrair."

A enfermeira se aproximou e pediu para Bella esticar o braço. Eu vi minha princesa fazer o que ela mandou e engolir em seco, enquanto me encarava intensamente nos olhos.

"Não olhe para o lado, tudo bem?" Pedi quando seu olhar se desviou para a enfermeira, que amarrava seu braço com um elástico. "Olhe pra mim, Bella."

Ela voltou a me encarar nos olhos e eu passei minha mão por seu rosto, sorrindo levemente quando ela mordeu seu lábio inferior para evitar um gemido de dor, no momento em que a agulha penetrou sua pele.

"Tudo bem... Já passou, viu?" Eu puxei uma mexa de seu cabelo de leve, quando a enfermeira foi embora deixando ordens expressas de Bella não mexer o braço.

"Odeio sangue." Ela murmurou, enquanto voltava a apoiar sua cabeça no travesseiro. "Obrigada por me ajudar a não desmaiar."

Eu ri, enquanto continuava a encarando.

"Eu já falei com meu pai, Bells." Suspirei enquanto retomava nosso assunto. "Esse soro vai substituir o que você não consegue comer. E ele não deixará mais com que James te dê remédios antes de você tomar café da manhã."

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundo e depois suspirou longamente.

"Eu não mereço o que você está fazendo por mim, Edward." Sua voz sussurrada me alertou. "Na verdade, desde que nós nos conhecemos... Você só me ajuda, sendo que eu nunca te retribuí."

Mas ela tinha me dado muito em troca. Bella tinha, nesse um mês de convivência, me ensinado muito sobre seguir em frente sem perder as forças.

Eu sabia que ela sofria – era possível ver isso em seus olhos – e mesmo assim, ela nunca tinha agido com maldade em relação a nada. Bella apenas seguia em frente com força, sem se lamentar, porque ela acreditava que podia vencer os obstáculos da vida sozinha.

Enquanto eu... Bem, normalmente eu tomava a merda de um porre, ficava bêbado e traficava drogas para meus colegas de escola.

Eu já tinha feito tantas coisas... Fodido com garotas que eu nem sabia o nome e, embora eu não fosse viciado, eu já havia provado de quase todos os tipos de drogas com qual eu tinha contato.

E agora olhando para Bella, eu me envergonhava profundamente de todas essas coisas. Não porque eu quisesse me tornar um cara certinho, ou algo do tipo. Porque essa merda de viver sempre na linha devia ser um saco... Mas pelo menos... Eu queria passar uma imagem para Bella que não fosse a que seu pai já tinha de mim.

Digo, toda essa baboseira de dar um bom exemplo para a irmã mais nova, para que ela não seguisse os maus passos.

"Eu não quero nada em troca, Bella." Murmurei. "Apenas que você saia daqui bem."

Ela voltou a balançar a cabeça e me lançou um olhar triste. "Ele tem razão, Edward. Meu pai está certo sobre querer nos manter longe." Minha menina suspirou, enquanto suas palavras pareciam cravar uma faca em meu estômago. "Eu não preciso que você me machuque ainda mais."

Do que diabos ela estava falando?

"Bella, eu..."

"Não, Edward." Novamente, uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos. "Isso nunca vai ter fim. Será que você não entende?"

Eu não entendia, não. O que ela queria dizer com tudo aquilo?

"Eu vou me libertar logo, logo." Ela sussurrou. "Mas não importa o quanto eu consiga me esconder... Ele sempre vai estar atrás de mim." Seu corpo estremeceu, enquanto mais lágrimas caiam. "Eu não quero – e nem vou – sem um peso pra você."

"Você não é um peso pra mim, Bella..." Eu tentei argumentar, mas novamente ela me interrompeu.

"Olha..." Ela limpou o rosto com sua mão livre do soro. "Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Edward. E eu gosto muito, _muito_ de você. Mas isso não pode continuar. Na verdade, é melhor isso acabar enquanto é tempo."

"Eu _não_ vou ficar longe, Isabella." Falei suavemente, com um bolo dentro do estômago. "Eu já disse isso pro seu pai, e estou dizendo agora pra você."

"Não brinque com meu pai, Edward. Eu estou falando sério." Ela estremeceu e me encarou com firmeza. "Eu estou te implorando que não se aproxime dele!"

"Bella..."

"É tarde demais, Edward." Ela deu um suspiro cansado, enquanto me olhava com seus olhos cheios de medo. "Eu já falei que não quero te ver machucado. Apenas... Esqueça, okay?"

"Esquecer de quê, Bella?" Eu perguntei exasperado, tentando quebrar a barreira de gelo em que ela havia se escondido.

"Esqueça de tudo." Ela me encarou firmemente. "De mim e do meu pai. E de que eu estou aqui. Só... Esqueça, tudo bem?"

Será que ela estava doida? Eu simplesmente a _adorava_. Como se esquece uma irmã?

E, tudo bem. Ela não era minha irmã de sangue e eu mal a conhecia, mas internamente, eu sentia como se devesse fazer algo por ela.

"Anjo... Por que você não descansa? Amanhã nós podemos conversar com mais calma." Sugeri, brincando com os comprimidos que ela não havia tomado, entre meus dedos.

"Não. Nós não temos mais nada o que conversar." Bella balançou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Bella..."

"Pare. Por favor, Edward, não torne isso ainda mais difícil pra mim." Ela soluçou e fechou os olhos fortemente, lutando contra as lágrimas. "E-eu..."

Senti vontade de colocá-la em meu colo e a embalar até que ela parasse de chorar. Havia essa conexão estranha entre nós dois, essa corrente elétrica que sempre nos cercava e que de certo modo, não me permitia ficar longe.

E agora minha Bella estava tão assustada...

"Escute, Bella." Limpei as lágrimas de seu rosto com meu dedo indicador. "Eu vou ficar bem, entendeu? Eu não tenho medo do seu pai, meu anjo. Você não precisa ficar preocupada assim."

Ela abriu os olhos e fungou, enquanto me encarava seriamente. "Você não sabe do que ele é capaz, Edward. Então não o provoque."

"Eu sei do que _eu_ sou capaz, Isabella." A encarei com a mesma seriedade. "E eu não vou permitir que você seja machucada desse jeito! De jeito nenhum."

"Não se preocupe comigo. Eu sei lidar com ele." Ela riu, embora suas palavras parecessem hesitantes até mesmo pra mim. "Eu não sou quem você pensa, Edward..." Bella disse com a voz embargada, enquanto piscava para tentar conter as lágrimas. "Eu sou tão horrível quanto Phill..."

As palavras dela não faziam sentido nenhum para mim. Isabella nunca seria uma pessoa má. Eu podia afirmar, com certeza, que eu a conhecia suficientemente bem para dizer que ela não faria mal nem a uma mosca.

Como então ela podia dizer que era tão má quanto o pai dela?

Toda essa merda de mistério estava me deixando louco!

"Bella, olhe... É realmente melhor você descansar." Tentei convencê-la a parar de falar essas bobagens.

"Não. Você queria que eu te contasse não é?" De repente, seus lágrimas se tornaram constantes em seu rosto. "Eu realmente, _realmente_ gosto de você..." Ela soluçou. "Mas... Eu nunca vou ser boa o bastante, entende? Eu nunca vou poder ser uma amiga completa. Há muito tempo que eu sou só um corpo que precisa se manter vivo..."

Eu me inclinei pra frente, e beijei sua testa, tentando passar conforto e carinho. Doía tanto vê-la chorar e não poder fazer nada. Mas Bella tinha que me contar... De que outro jeito eu poderia ajudá-la?

"Eu devia tê-la socorrido..." Minha garota sussurrou de forma desconexa, por entre os soluços. "Eu _podia_ ter feito alguma coisa... Mas eu estava com tanto, tanto medo..."

Passei um braço por sua cintura, a segurando bem firme contra mim – com cuidado para não esbarrar no soro – enquanto ela afundava o rosto em meu ombro, molhando minha camisa branca do hospital com suas lágrimas quentes.

Bella estava tremendo tanto...

"Calma, meu anjo." Sussurrei em seu ouvido, a embalando suavemente em meus braços. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

Demorou uns dez minutos até que ela finalmente parasse de chorar e eu, delicadamente, a livrasse de meu abraço.

"Edward..." Bella sussurrou com os olhos vermelhos, me encarando com seu olhar sofrido. "Eu matei minha mãe. _Eu matei minha mãezinha_."

**Fim do capítulo 3**

******xxx**

******N/A: **Heey, geente =)

Nem demorei tanto dessa vez.

Eu espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo \o/

Continuem comentando, okay? Eu quero saber o que vocês estão achando.

Beijoooos!

**Bruna S.  
**


End file.
